Fate’s Beat, Heart’s Rhythm
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: A spinoff of the popular Hero's Fate series. The Dominion is in trouble once again but There's discrimination amongst the land. Rated Teen for minor racism, language, and suggestive situations
1. Junked

Heart's Rhythm

**Chapter 1: Junked**

"HA HA HA, get your rusted ass out of here you piece of garbage!" a Blast Asmodian said as he threw a couple of bombs at a defenseless, young Synchron.

Tuner monsters have recently appeared into the Dominion as of a few human years ago after the "Great Reversal" that only a handful of creatures could remembered what happened. They are considered by most monsters as being weak, therefore are usually bullied and neglected by most of the Dominion's society.

Synchro Monsters are however believed to be just a myth, as there are only a few reports of such.

Despite the torment Tuners face, they are a common fact of life now in the whole dominion. There are a couple of groups that have dedicated their cause to bring peace and equality between the Tuners and the rest of the Dominion's inhabitants. The Elemental Heroes have become such a group.

One of those creatures that witnessed the Great Reversal first hand and still can remember it, a Magician's Valkyria named Valarie making a record about the incident in the Royal Magical Library, which served as the whole Dominion's archives. Ever Since Mana, a Dark Magician Girl went on a Journey to find the others who remembers the Reversal as well, She has been trying to keep tabs on the condition of the human world. On top of that, She was appointed to keep a look over Mana's students, who're called by most monsters as the Elemental Charmers. Since the reversal there was a new member to their group, Dharc, who seemed to have a talent of taming Dark attribute monsters, who're considered to be one of the most feral of monsters outside of Spellcaster Types of that attribute.

" Valarie, I was wondering, how do you cast a Spiritual Art Spell?" Dharc asked. Dharc was the youngest of the Charmers, as how the other four were adults now. Aussa and the other three charmers have been seeking out the Synchro Monsters to confirm their existence.

"Dharc, It's a last resort spell, as it requires a sacrifice of a comrade to activate, sometimes yourself…" Valarie explained, remembering when Aussa sacrificed her life to save Akari's, who was a Harpie Lady that could remember the events prior to the Reversal as well.

"Okay…" Dharc said happily. Valarie sighed. "Please come back Mana…" she pleaded, wishing that her relative would hear her.

Junk Synchron sniffed as he staggered to his feet. The explosions that the Blast Asmodian caused damaged his scarf, his most prized possession. He was a lone Tuner monster that lived in a town full of rowdy outlaw monsters and racial citizens who despised Tuner monsters. Because of that fact, he was always being mugged and abused by everyone, even his neighbors for his whole life. The young Synchron wandered into his home, collapsed to the ground and began to cry. "W-why does this always happen to me! Why am I a Tuner Monster?! WHY!!??" He shouted before he cried himself to sleep.

- - -- - ------ - -

A tavern filled with Dark Monsters became silent as a lady with crimson hair entered. "Have anyone seen this bastard?" she asked showing a wanted poster of Axora, the Invader of Darkness . "No I haven't, but how about you and me go to my room and have some fun?" an Witty Phantom asked, staring at her rack. This gave him a blade against his neck as he was shoved to the wall.

"You asking for some 'fun', you bastard, well if we do, you'll become a practice target for my sword here, well, still interested?" the bounty Hunter asked.

"No ma'am." the Phantom said, gulping. She threw the fiend across the bar with little difficulty and sighed.

" For the record, I'm known as the Warrior of Revenge. So you bastards don't dare make a move that that bitch did or else you'll regret it." Rose shouted. The others nodded and remained silent. "anyway, are

there any Tuner monsters in this town that can help me out?"

"Unless you want that runt Junk Synchron, there's no one else of that rotten kind around here." the bartender, a Hi-totsume Giant, said. Rose went to the bartender and punched him in the jaw. "I hate it when bastards like you put my kind down." She said before leaving. "A tuner eh?" a Skull Knight said, smirking, "She's pretty powerful for one, let alone a female."

"Any Luck Rose?" Akari asked Rose as she came out of the tavern. "racial bastards, whole lot of them. But we got no lead on Axora but there's just a single tuner in this town. That poor thing, sounds like he's pretty young." Rose said, with a saddened look. Akari was holding a little Quilbolt Hedgehog. The little monster wasn't a tuner but was able to find them with his nose. "Kiibiii!" he said as he leaped onto Rose's head, trying to cheer her up. The two girls laughed and Rose hugged him, whom blushed and snuggled against her breasts. "Little guy's more perverted than Bubbleman but he's cuter and more useful than him…" Akari said, thinking about the idiotic Elemental Hero friend of hers. " Okay Bolt, find the tuner." Rose said scratching the hedgehog's chin. "Kii." Quillbolt declared as he jumped down and started running towards Junk Synchron's home.

-------

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN THAT IT IS HAPPENING ALL OVER AGAIN!?" Doriado said in shock at what she heard from a Fully grown Horus.

"Correct, and it's too dangerous to bring Jaden and all the others back together, but there's another way…" Horus explained as he pointed a finger to a stone statue, ",ask the Servents of the Crimson Dragon and their partners to assist us." Doriado nodded and turned to Horus. " but what about bringing just Jaden and his female companion, Alexis?" she asked.

"That maybe possible." Horus said nodding. "but we have to find the Signers first."

------ - - -- - - - -- -

Junk Synchron woke up and looked at a tattered poster on the wall. It had a picture of the Warriors, a famous group of monsters who're well respected for their fairness and respect when they duel. They were actually peaceful despite the name. The Synchron had dreams of meeting one of their most famous members, Speed Warrior, who's considered to be the leader of the group, as well as being the showoff of the group, once more. Speed Warrior was the one who gave Junk Synchron his prized scarf years ago, as well as a message that said;

"_Never let others harm you for their gain. You have to be strong in your heart to become strong. And NEVER forget this part. Everyone and Everything has a purpose." _

"Everyone exists for a reason." the Synchron said , squeezing the scarf in his hand. " I want to be stronger and prove to everyone I'm not useless, like you said. But how?!" Junk heard a knock on the door and sighed before going to open it with dread.

"How may I be of use too… you…?" he said before a hand grabbed him by the scarf and threw him across the hallway and through the wall to the backyard.

---------------------------

Rose gasped when she arrived at the Synchron's home, or what was left of it. Laying in the front yard was a badly injured Junk Synchron who was motionless.

"Dear God…" Akari said in horror. Quillbolt was nudging the silent Tuner's shoulder, trying to get a response. "KIKIKI!" he cried.

"We were too late, Akari…" Rose said. "Some bastard had gone too far this time and left the poor thing left for dead."

Akari gently picked up the Synchron and looked at his clenched fist. "Rose, look, this kidis holding onto this scarf like there's no tomorrow… and it looks like yours…" Akari said.

Rose gasped. "This is gotta be that little guy Shield Warrior told me about, the one tuner who had the potential of being a leader of the Warriors." Rose stated. "We need to get him out of here. Fast!"

--------

Junk Synchron woke up his head throbbing. He vaguely remembered what happened, the hand throwing him, his home set on fire and destroyed. He groaned before something jumped and latched onto his face. "GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!" he screamed as he flailed, trying to get what was on his face off. He then heard laughter.

"Ahh, he likes you already" Rose said, joking a little.

Junk stopped and then saw Quillbolt's face looking at him. "Uhhh, hi there little guy." Junk said.

"Kii!" Quillbolt replied as he jumped off of the tuner's face, revealing Rose and Akari. Junk couldn't make a single understandable word as he saw the two beautiful girls smiling at him. Steam came out of the engine in his back and he fainted.

"Whoops, guess the kid hasn't seen girls before." Rose said smiling. Akari giggled and gently slapped the Synchron's face. "Wake up sweetie." Akari said. Junk groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm Akari, what's your name sweetie?"

"J-Junk Synchron" The young tuner muttered.

Rose smirked. "So, we finally meet, pipsqueak." Junk felt sad as he heard the word pipsqueak. "Oh sorry, forgot that everyone was mean to you. Akari shall we?" Rose asked. Akari grinned and both of them each kissed Junk Synchron on a cheek. More steam erupted from Junk's engine. " Feel better sweetie?" Akari asked.

"Yeah…" Junk said in an happier tone.

"Guess the rumors were true, a piece of crap with quite the stamina…" a voice said. Junk Synchron froze and started to tremble in terror. "Quite the shame that it's wasted on a pathetic Tuner."

As Rose and Akari glanced around to find the source of the voice. "I'm behind you two ladies.

Then the same Skull Knight from the tavern appeared. "Nice to see you again Rose." he said.

"Surprised that you'd care for such a weakling." Rose snarled at the Spellcaster. Junk was looking traumatized. Quillbolt hissed and rattled his bolts.

"Does a rodent think it can beat me?" the Skull Knight declared before laughing. "Learn your place." a lightning bolt came from the spell caster as he drew his sword. a "KWWWWEEEEEEEE!" was heard before Quillbolt was blasted by the bolt, killing him instantly. "BOLT!" Akari and Rose screamed in unison as the scorched body collapsed. Junk saw this and he snapped . "HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!! AND I NEVER MADE A FRIEND!!" the Synchron trembled and the Skull Knight laughed hysterically.

"no, I'm just going to take these girls here and have some fun with them." he said, licking his lips a bit. Rose and Akari trembled a little before a figure leaped from behind them and kicked the unsuspected Spellcaster in the face, sending him flying a few meters to the right.

"well well, seems like I've got more company than expected," the skull knight said as he got up to his feet, looking at Speed Warrior. "Always the Chivalrous Leader, huh?" he said sarcastically. Speed Warrior just shrugged, not saying a word. "Forgotten that you don't speak." Then he was startled as he saw two humans. "HOW!! THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY HUMANS IN THE DOMINION EVERSINCE THE PHAROH CAME!" he screeched.

"Man, he's a loud mouth…" Leo said, sighing. "And Scary…" Luna added.

"Okay, now I'm confused, how are there humans here?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain later." Luna said. "Right now, all I can say is that the dominion needs my help."

"I understand" Akari said, nodding.

Junk Synchron was still trembling in shock. When he felt someone pick him up, he shut his eyes closed and flailed. "AAAHHHH!!!! DON'T HURT ME!" he squealed, before he got slapped in the face. As Junk opened his eyes, he saw the familiar masked face of Speed Warrior. The sight of his idol come to his senses. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked. Speed Warrior didn't answer but got hit in the chest by a tackle from Skull Knight. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU SILENT BASTARD!!!!" he shouted.

Junk Synchron fell to the ground, the fear coming back to him. "Y-You're the one who destroyed my home!!!" he stated .,"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Why?" Skull Knight said, mocking the Synchron, "Because I can, and because you're a tuner."

Junk Synchron clenched his fists. "Because you think tuners are weak gives you the right to do whatever you want to do to others?!" Rose shouted. The Skull Knight laughed like a maniac. " Yes, The pleading, the way they squirm, and the fear!! The Fear that tuners exhibit is what makes me feel so alive!! I want your kind to squirm and scream as I torment you all!!!" Junk Synchron rose to his feet, gathering his courage. "You destroyed my home…" he muttered. "Now, you've made me realize something."

"What was that you little runt?" Skull Knight asked, mocking again, but was kicked in the face by the now pissed Synchron for his answer. "HOW DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SCRAP IRON!"

"I've had it being picked on!" Junk Synchron stated, standing in front of his opponent. "All my life, I was treated as just garbage, never been taken seriously in Duels, and now I AM STANDING MY GROUND!!" Speed Warrior nodded in acknowledgment. Junk Synchron's left hand glowed. "I SWEAR FOR ALL OF MY KIND, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Speed Warrior placed a hand on Junk's shoulder and nodded again. "I will now prove to you the power of the Tuner Monsters!" Junk declared before he pulled his ignition cord and turned into three Synchro rings that enveloped Speed Warrior in them. "SYNCHRO SUMMON!! JUNK WARRIOR!" Junk Synchron's Voice said before Junk Warrior appeared.

"WAIT, how can he be able to synchro summon?! That kind of summoning is only an urban legend!" the Skull Knight said in shock. "PLUS HE'S GARBAGE!"

"No one and nothing is garbage. Everyone and everything has a reason to exist for something worthwhile!" Junk Warrior said as he punched the Skull Knight. "I despise doing this, but it's the only way to make the message clear to your boney head, you bastard... SCRAP FIST!!!" Skull Knight coughed up some blood before going airborne, his armor falling off him in shards from where the punch was connected at.

"Wow...." Leo and Luna said in admiring unison. Junk Warrior sighed before red Synchro rings appeared and turning him back into Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior. Speed Warrior gave a thumb's up before activating his skates and rolled off, doing back flips midair to show off his athleticism to Akari and Rose.

"Silent, but always a big Show off..." Junk said, joking a bit.

Akari laughed at Junk's remark and hugged him, his face in her breasts. "Thanks for saving me and Rose." she said. Junk made a "blubber" sound before steam escaped from his engine on his back.

"I can see why Speed Warrior saw potential in that little guy." Rose said smiling. "Able to face his fears, no matter what has happened."

Akari nodded as she released the Synchron. "We have to go to the others." she said before whistling. The supposed to be dead Quillbolt rose and shook off the soot he was covered in. "Good acting you little furball." Rose said.

"KIEE!" Quilbolt said as he leaped to Rose's shoulder. Rose smirked and scratched the rodent under the chin.

------------------------------ - - -- ------------------------- - - ----------------------

--------------------- - -- ----------------- - - --

There you go, the first chapter of Fate's Beat, Heart's Rhythm: a Hero's Fate Spinoff . I promise the duels and Yusei will come soon, so just hang on. For those who've been with the Hero's Fate Series from the VERY BEGINNING and are still with me this far, thank you so much.

I want feedback people BADLY, so please post what you think of it!


	2. Duel

Blazorna Memo: there's two duels in this chapter, one is a turbo duel. I'm kinda changing the way how I do the Life Point system a bit, to make it easier to follow.

For Turbo Duels I'll list Speed Counters as SPC so you'll know

---------------------------------

" Duel"

Junk Synchron walked with Rose, Akari, and Quillbolt as they left town. "So I am needed to help save the world, yeah right…" he said, not believing the reason to why they came to see him. " You want me to believe that I have to save the world with humans. I don't believe it…" "How about a duel to prove how serious we are?" Akari asked. "Me, duel you guys, heh, I can take two of you on and win…"

"Deal then" Rose said as she took out three duel disks from a bad Leo was forced to carry. " Here." Rose tossed the Synchron a Duel disk. Junk Synchron pulled out a deck from his chest plate and inserted it into the Duel Disk. "Ready?" Akari and Rose placed the other two disks to their arms and activated them. "Ready" they both said in unison.

" I'll start first by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon the Tricky from my hand in Attack position. Now, I'll set two cards face down and summon one monster in defense to end turn." Junk Synchron said as he did as he said.

LP

4000 X 3

"My turn," Akari said. "I now summon Sasuke Samurai in Attack mode and with him I'll attack your face down monster and with his effect it's destroyed without damage calculation!"

"Trap Cards Activate, Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier!" Junk Synchron stated as his cards were revealed. "but I am NOT activating my Astral Barrier's effect." the small Samurai hacked at the facedown monster with ease and the Synchron laughed. "I activate my Sand Moth's ability, since this monster was face down and was destroyed not by battle, He is Special Summoned from my graveyard in Attack position with his original ATK and DEF swapped, oh, his original DEF is 2000 so that means he has 2000 ATK now!" Junk explained.

"Damn, smart little bastard." Rose stated

"I'll put one card face down and end there."Akari said with dissapointment.

"My turn," Rose said. "Now, I'll summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in Attack Position and equip him with the Fuhma Shuriken, which boosts his ATK by 700 Points. And his original ATK is 1800 so that means he's stronger than your monsters Junk Synchron! Sasuke, ATTACK HIS SAND MOTH, FUHMA FEINT!"

"Astral Barrier's effect activates, I'll make that into a Direct attack!" Junk said as an astral form of himself appeared in front of the Sand Moth. Sasuke saw the copy and attacked it instead.

"You fool, you just took 2300 points of damage!" Rose said.

"No" Akari said. " He didn't, because of his Spirit Barrier, all battle damage he takes becomes 0."

"DAMN!" Rose said. " I'll end my turn."

"My turn." Junk said as he drew a card. " I sacrifice Tricky for Prime Material Dragon!" a dragon appeared in the Tricky's place, roaring.

"Now with his effect any effect damage I take will recover life points instead equal to the amount I would have taken." Junk Synchron explained. Now, I discard this card to activate Lightning Vortex, with it I can destroy all monsters you ladies have on your side of the field."

The Ninja and samurai were both destroyed by lightning bolts.

(Junk: + 700 LP, Fuhma Shuriken + Prime Material Dragon, card effects)

"I'll activate Waboku, which will protect my life points this turn." Akari said activating her face down.

"Damn, I'm wide open, and since Fuhma Shuriken increased his life points instead of damaging it, I'm screwed…" Rose said.

"now Prime Material Dragon Attack Rose, Material Flame!" Junk declared. (Rose: -2400 LP)

"Now you Sandmoth, Sand Breathe!" (Rose: -2000 LP)

Lp : Rose/0 Akari/4000 Junk/4700

"I end turn." Junk said.

Akari smirked. " I'll set this monster in defence and set two cards face down. Your go sweetie."

Junk Synchron nodded. " I'll attack your face down monster with Sand moth, "Not just yet, Ring of Destruction!" Akari declared, activating her first face down. " now, I destroy your Dragon with it and we both take 2400 damage. ( Junk and Akari both: -2400, effect damage)

LP: Akari/1600 Junk/1900

"I'll resume my Attack." Junk exclaimed.

"well, you've triggered my second face down, Magic Cylinder. The attack is negated and you take damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK. So Sand moth is 2000 ATK and you have just 1900 ATK. So that means. You. Lose." Akari said. (Junk: -2000 LP, effect damage)

Winner: Akari

"You got some talent with dueling, but you need to know all your monsters' effects." Akari said. Junk just stared with a puzzled look. "Prime Material Dragon has a second effect that negates a card effect that destroys one or more monsters just by discarding a card from your hand."

Junk realized what she meant and groaned. " man I have a lot to learn still…" he said sadly.

"no, you don't , you got me easily off guard." Rose explained, smiling. "I'm still a rookie at dueling, despite being a professional bounty hunter." Junk nodded, starting to feel better.

"That was so COOL!!!" Leo said ecstatically. " You had me thinking that you were both going to lose!" Luna shook her head as a now angry Rose went to him. "Did you say that you thought that me AND Akari were gonna lose!?" she said with a strained smile before grabbing Leo and giving him a noogie.

"AAAHHH!!! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Leo cried. Akari and Junk laughed at the pair while Luna sighed

"Good grief…" she said.

------ - - - - --

"That bastard, when I get my hands on him…" a badly injured Skull Knight said as he staggered to his feet. His armor was gone, his shield broken, and his sword cracked. He then saw a cloaked figure who just looked at him. "What the hell do you want?" Skull Knight said. The answer he got was an hand to his throat. "Pathetic weakling, I saw what happened, and you lost to a tuner, and to that pigeon named Akari…" the cloaked figure said. The Skull Knight looked at the face in the hood. "Hey, you're that guy that I saw in the-" he said before he exploded into energy. "Pathetic…" Axora said as he absorbed the energy. "At least I now know where they are."

----- - - - - --

"So, you want to get going?" Rose asked the two guys.

" I do, but not with all this pointless stuff in this bag!" Junk complained, pointing to the bag he was carrying with a label said "Beauty Supplies".

"Going with him on this one" Leo said before he and the Synchron were bonked on the top of their heads.

Junk was laying face- down, twitching while steam came from where he was hit.

"boys don't understand a girl's needs…" Luna said flatly as Akari and Rose nodded in agreement. Leo groaned and gave a glare at his sister.

----------------- - ------ --------------------

Aussa sighed as she got off her Duel Runner when she arrived in the Sogen realm.

She heard about of a synchro monster that resembled the knight Gaia, as he was often mistaken as the Synchro monster when he was on his horse. She wished that her familiar was with her. She left it back home in the Spellcaster village near the Ancient Forest.

"looking for someone miss?" a Jutte Fighter asked.

"Indeed I am, I'm looking for a Synchro Monster who looks like Sir Gaia." Aussa explained.

"I see, then please stay put for a moment." the Jutte Fighter said as he walked off.

"Wonder why?" Aussa said, as she got back on her Duel Runner.

A few minutes past before she got her answer when she saw the Gaia Knight running her way when he was close he slowed down. "So I heard you were looking for me," the Gaia look-alike said.

"Correct sir." Aussa said politely. " I came here to request a duel with you."

"A duel you say? As it seems that you have a Runner, lets have a turbo duel instead." Gaia Knight said as he revealed a Duel Disk on his arm that resembled one of his lances, but the deck was missing.

"Not to be rude sir, but where's your deck?" Aussa asked.

"oh, it's right here," Gaia Knight said pointing to the deck's location, within the neck of the horse.

"woah…" Aussa said, looking at the horse, then she realized that the rider was actually attached to the horse.

"Are you ready, madam?" Gaia Knight asked politely.

"Oh, yes, sorry about the wait." Aussa said snapping back to Reality as she started her duel Runner and placed her helmet on.

"Let's Ride!" the two said as they activated Speed World and began moving.

" I'll start by summoning Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense Position" Aussa said as she summoned her monster, a gate appeared and the golem like Soldier appeared. "Now I'll set four cards face down and end my turn."

SPC:0/12 both

LP:4000 both

"My turn," Gaia Knight said as he drew his card.

SPC:1SPC each

"I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense position as well and set one card face down. Now, I'll End my turn." Gaia Knight said.

"My Turn," Aussa said.

SPC:2 SPC each.

"I'll activate a Trap Card, Jar of Greed, with it I'll draw a card. Now I'll summon a monster face down and end my turn there." Aussa said.

Gaia Knight drew his card.

SPC:3 SPC both

"I'll now activate Ultimate Offering, by paying 500 Life points, I can Normal summon or set an extra monster during my main phases or your battle phase." the Synchro monster explained. "Now, I'll summon a Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter and I'll Tune him with my Gardna." a Jutte Fighter appeared and then turned into two Synchro Rings. The Gaia Knight started a chant.

"Become the beacon of light for souls that are lost, then come together and become one with the power of earth. Synchro Summon! GAIA KNIGHT THE FORCE OF EARTH!" he said as a double of Gaia Knight appeared beside him. "I will now Activate Meteorain and I'll attack your Soldier of Stone with my double. TERRA SPEAR STRIKE!"

The double's lances started to glow a shade of crimson, and struck the giant, reducing him to rubble.

"Meteorain's special ability activates, now, if a monster of mine destroys one of your defense position monsters this turn, the difference will be dealt as battle damage." Gaia Knight explained. " that means you take 600 Points of damage this turn.

Aussa grimaced as she took the damage. (Aussa: - 600 LP, Battle)

LP: Aussa/3400 Gaia Knight/4000

"I'll end my turn by setting a card face down." Gaia Knight stated.

"My turn," Aussa said, drawing her card.

SPC: 4 SPC both

"I'll Summon Amazoness Swordswoman in Attack mode and now I'll attack Gaia Knight with my Swordswoman!" Aussa said as the Amazoness attacked Gaia Knight's double. The double launched a strike of energy which the Amazoness reflected back to Gaia Knight himself before getting destroyed.

"Impressive, I'm aware that any battle damage you'd take with your swordswoman is dealt to me instead by her effect." Gaia Knight said.

"Thanks," Aussa said, grinning a little.

(Gaia Knight: -1100 damage, Battle/ -1 SPC)

LP: Aussa/3400 Gaia Knight/2900

SPC: Aussa/4 SPC Gaia Knight/3 SPC

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Aussa said.

Gaia Knight drew his card without declaring it was his turn.

SPC: Aussa/5 SPC Gaia Knight/4 SPC

" I'll discard a card from my hand to activate Cost Down, and with it one card's level is reduced by 2 until the end phase. I'll now summon my Granmarg the Earth Monarch in Attack position. And with it I'll activate a trap card, Call of the haunted to special summon Gaia The Fierce Knight in Attack Position."

(Gaia Knight: -2000 LP, Effect)

LP: Aussa /3400 Gaia Knight/900

Aussa saw what happened. "You're willing to take 2000 damage for using Cost Down!" Aussa said in shock.

"Now, I'll attack you directly with Granmarg." Gaia Knight said as Granmarg attacked Aussa.

"I'll activate a trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Aussa said, activating the trap.

"It negates the attack and as a bonus, it will set itself back face down instead of me sending it to the graveyard."

"Now, I'll attack with the other monster." Gaia Knight said as he attacked Aussa with his double. (Aussa: -2600 LP, Direct Attack/ -2 SPC )

LP: Aussa/800 Gaia Knight/900

SPC: Aussa/3 SPC Gaia Knight/4 SPC.

"I'll activate a trap Just Desserts. For each monster you have, it'll inflict 500 points of damage. As you have two, you'll take 1000 Damage from my trap card." Gaia Knight declared. "this was a great duel, but you're pretty good."

Winner: Gaia Knight

"Same here," Aussa said smiling as her Duel Runner slowed down. "I'm also glad that Synchro monsters aren't a myth."

"why is that?" Gaia Knight asked.

"Because, we need their strength as our home is in danger once again. " Aussa explained.

"Ahh that, I remember what happened all too well, Aussa," Gaia Knight said.

"Hey, how did you know my name?!" Aussa demanded.

"How could you say that to an old friend?" Gaia knight said as red Synchro Rings appeared him and revealing the identities of the monsters that formed him. Aussa gasped at who one of them was

"No way, WYNN!!" Aussa squealed happily as she hugged her best friend. "I missed you SOOO much!"

"Same here Aussa" Wynn said, smiling cheerfully.

"but why were you a Synchro monster?" Aussa asked, confused.

"It's because of me," the tuner said. Aussa looked at him and recognized him as the Jutte Fighter from earlier. "You see, we tuners are in a way the Synchro monsters, but Synchro Summoning also involves a Non-Tuner."

Wynn nodded. "Yes, and becoming a Synchro monster is basically like putting on some armor, you remain yourself on the inside but you look and sound different on the outside. You can't believe how it's like being one, too hard to describe in words."

"can I do it with you sir?" Aussa asked the tuner.

"yeah but I'm tired, since undoing a Synchro takes a lot out of a guy." the tuner replied.

"any girls that can do it?" Aussa asked.

"Only one I know of so far, her name's Rose, Warrior of Revenge." Wynn answered after thinking a little.

Aussa twitched when she heard that name. "OF ALL THE WOMEN, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT BITCH! SHE'S WORSE THAN EVEN HIITA WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!!!" she shrieked.

"Sounds like you have issues with her…" The Tuner said. Aussa gave him a death glare.

"ISSUES?!! THAT BITCH HAS TO BE ERADICATED FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE'S SAFETY!!!" Aussa screeched.

"I forgot, Rose stole Aussa's former boyfriend from her" Wynn whispered to Jutte Fighter. "He was an Elemental Hero to boot."

"Ahh… I see…" Jutte Fighter said nodding.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER ONE DAY!!!" Aussa screamed, rage clearly visible in her face.


	3. Revelation

Revelation

Junk Synchron was back in his home to "get something handy" as he said to the group as he left them in the canyon wasteland. Little did they know that it was two Duel Runners he made himself. The Synchron was a genius with making duel Disks and Runners. They were only missing a paint job as he attached a connecter to join the two machines together so he could bring both along. He was relieved that they still work after the fire destroyed the young tuner's home. As Junk got ready to go, a cloaked figure came in front of him.

"Sorry Sir, but I'm in a hurry." the tuner said but the cloaked figure grabbed the tuner by the scarf with one hand.

"Same here, pipsqueak." Axora said, pulling down the hood with his free hand. "I came to deliver a message for you and your friends, especially Akari. Tell them that the events that made the Reversal has did something no one expected, one that I don't dare to talk about, but all I'll say is that an new threat has appeared and it's even more dangerous than even ME! I offer a deal that I know Akari won't refuse. Info about her friend Hiita."

"Fine, I'll play delivery boy on one condition, you come with me." the Tuner said.

"I'd be more than gladly to go with you if I didn't have other issues to take care of." Axora said."Really huh, then no deal." Junk said defiantly.

"Figures…" Axora said sighing as a black portal appeared. "Remember this, young Tuner. Whether or not you deliver my message will make an impact on EVERYONE's Life." The Invader said as he raised his hood and set the Synchron down gently before entering the portal.

The Tuner shrugged and got on one of the duel runners and drove out to the group.

----- - -- - -- - - -- - --

"Welcome back Junk" Akari said as the tuner appeared again with his runners.

"WOAH! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?" Leo and Rose said in shock.

"I made them myself." Junk Synchron said as he stopped and leaped off his runner and unattached the other one. " these guys are tougher than they look."

Rose eyed the runner that was attached to the one that Junk rode on. "Amazing, a little squirt like you making something this neat…" she said in admiration.

"Like that one, huh?" Leo asked. Rose nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"Why is Rose acting like that?" Luna asked.

"It's because Duel Runners are rare in the Dominion, and there are a LOT of monsters that want one." Akari explained. "There are some monsters that don't need one, like Speed Warrior for example. Oh, speaking of which, we got company."

Junk glanced at Akari with interest.

---- - - -- - -- - -

Junk Synchron was pointing at five figures that were sitting across from where he stood as he trembled.

"Greetings, Junk Synchron," one of the figures said happily.

Speed Warrior was sitting on a rock with Yusei, Shield Warrior, The Elemental Hero Bubbleman, and Mana. The one who'd spoken to the tuner was Mana.

Junk couldn't speak a reply as steam erupted from his engine as a due to shock. Mana giggled a bit.

"N-nice to meet you all" the Synchron finally managed to say after calming down.

"Hello there," Yusei said, smiling slightly.

"Hi." Bubbleman said, grinning.

"Greetings" Shield Warrior said merrily.

Speed Warrior just waved at Junk Synchron.

"You're Wondering why we're here?" Yusei said after all the introductions were over.

The tuner nodded several times.

"It's because we need your help." Shield Warrior said.

"Why?" Junk asked, puzzled.

"Because, You seem to have talents that we need to stop a sort of… disease." Mana said.

"What kind of Disease, Duel Madness?" the tuner asked, joking.

Bubbleman punched the Synchron on the top of the hat.

"NO, you rust bucket!" he barked.

"Sud Head." the synchron teased.

Bubbleman grabbed the Synchron by the scarf and lifted him to look at him eye level.

" Listen you brat, this is an Epidemic here, as this virus or whatever CORRUPTS monsters and makes them evil. Some of my comrades have been infected a while ago, so don't you dare mock us, GOT IT YO-" he said before a lightning bolt from Mana interrupted what he was saying as well as scorching him to a crisp.

"Don't fuel him with jokes please." Mana said flatly. "but as he was saying is indeed nothing to laugh about. As there really is a pandemic happening that is growing at a rapid rate. This virus seems to infect monsters , mostly non-Dark attribute monsters and making them into dark versions of themselves."

Yusei sighed as he leaned forward. "this seems to have begun after The Signers fought the Dark Signers."

He explained. " After Ancient Fairy Dragon was released to be a lot more specific."

The tuner shivered when he remembered when the Minus Curse appeared. He was one of the first monsters that were "minusized" and captured. He didn't remembered what happened to him afterwards that much except that a Signer was responsible for his freedom.

"but the Minus Curse wasn't responsible for the plague, and as of now the true cause is a mystery."

Shield Warrior said. " and the first of the victims were the Elemental Heroes. Those that were infected became Evil Heroes. All that we know is that Bubbleman is one of the remaining unaffected E-Heroes."

"I see…" Junk said, as he took all that he heard in. "and you need me for what reason?"

"you're a Dark attribute monster , Correct?" Mana asked.

The tuner nodded to confirm the fact.

"Dark Attribute Monsters either seem to have an high resistance or immunity to this disease and Tuners also seem to be as well." Mana explained.

The Synchron realized what Mana was going. "Because I'm both a Dark attribute and tuner monster, I have a significantly higher tolerance than the rest of you guys?" he said.

"Bingo!" Rose said, as she and Akari joined into the conversation.

"Maybe this is the threat that the cloaked man mentioned to me." Junk muttered out loud.

Mana, Akari, and now conscious Bubbleman glanced at the Tuner.

"Did his face look like this?" Mana asked showing a picture of Axora to the Synchron.

"Oh yeah, I'll not forget that ugly mug for a long time, that was him alright." Junk said without wavering.

"You spoke to Axora?!" the Elemental Hero blurted out. " He's cruel and has no mercy, yet here you are, ALIVE!" Mana struck him with another thunderbolt out of pure annoyance.

"He wanted me to give Akari a message about a friend of hers. what was the name again, Rita? Heeta?" the Synchron said, trying to remember the name.

"HIITA?!" Akari and Mana gasped.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Junk said, snapping his fingers.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Mana demanded.

"I don't know, Big and Ugly didn't tell me!!!" the tuner cried, falling onto his back in fear.

Speed Warrior placed a hand on Mana's shoulder to calm her down.

"Forgive me, I'm just really concerned about my friend" Mana said bowing in apology.

"No problem." The Synchron said flatly.

" This is off topic, but can I have one of the Duel Runners you brought with you?" Rose asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure, why not. Got no need for the extra one anyway." Junk said, nodding.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!" Rose said ecstatically, hugging him.

The Synchron had steam erupting from his engine like a geyser.

"He's got a thing for her." Bubbleman said before Mana casually whacked him behind his head with her staff, knocking him out cold. Akari sighed and grabbed the fallen moron by his cape

"Once a pervert, always a pervert." Akari said flatly as she dragged the motionless Elemental Hero face-down, away from the group.

"Leo, don't you ever dare act like that idiot." Mana said to Leo.

"kinda too late for that, Miss Mana." Luna said flatly.

"LUNA! Why did you say something like that?" Leo complained.

"Because it is true." Luna said, sighing.

"Quite the lively group huh?" Shield Warrior said to Yusei and Speed Warrior

Yusei and Speed Warrior only shrugged.

------------- - - ----------------------

Axora stared at the moon. " This wretched plague has ruined my plans. I guess I have no choice but to what I'd like to do the least right now…" he snarled before getting on his Duel Runner and rode off.

----------- - -- - - - - -- - -

---------- - - - -- ------------

Yeesh. Hard to come up with something this long when you have writer's block. *Strangles it to death*

Really wanted to make it even longer, but I've got nothing else to work with for this chapter.

I really wanted to drag on the mystery of the plot a few more chapters but I had realized that I needed to reveal at least a Key part of it soon or else it'll become stale and more confusing.

I got a few ideas floating in my mind, one of them is Yusei and a female character singing a duet so they can learn more info about this "Shadow Virus". *sweat drop*


	4. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

Axora rode his runner through the darkness, the moon as his only companion. The thought he hated most seemed to be the best choice to go with. He had little patience at the moment. He cursed under his breath as he remembered the thought all to well.

The thought of Teaming up with Akari and Mana. He then remembered a thought that he relished with delight.

----------- - -- - -

_Hitta was in a burnt forest at the border of the Wasteland and Canyon Realms. She didn't give much a thought about finding Synchro Monsters. Instead she wanted to find one of her friends and talk with them. Axora was watching at a distance. He was keeping an eye on the Fire Charmer, trying to see if the rumors about Synchro monsters were true himself. He then saw a Magna Drago, a dragon type tuner that were pretty abundant in the Mountain Realm. Hiita saw the tuner as well as a Lava Dragon before seeing a Red eyes Zombie Dragons chasing them. Hiita watched in awe as the dragon saw her and flew to her. The Lava Dragon roared and Hiita casted the D. Tribe charm so she could understand the dragons. The Magna Drago turned into two Synchro gates and they had the Charmer caught as the Lava dragon grabbed her. "What the HELL?" she screamed as she became an Trident Dragion. _

_Two of the three heads roared at the Zombie Dragon. The third head, which was the center, glanced around in confusion Axora grinned as he saw the other two heads attack the zombie, destroying it instantly. The dragon's other two heads then roared at the middle one. The Middle head looked downward and seemed saddened. Axora laughed at what he was seeing. A Three headed dragon, and one was close to crying. He turned around and left the Dragion be, seeing how one of the Heads had to be Hiita and she was suffering in her new form. He also saw what he wanted to see._

_------ - -- - - -- ----------------------- - - _

Axora smirked. He felt more at ease now. But a new thought came to mind. When he absorbed the energy that the Skull Knight, he remembered the monster's defeat at a Synchro Monster. "Maybe if I find a Synchro monster I can control…" Axora said to himself, grinning "based on what I saw myself and from that weakling, they have potential to be great servants."

----------------- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - ---

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!" Rose shrieked as she ran from a hot spring, chasing the Elemental Hero while wearing only a towel and swinging her sword. Junk Synchron and Leo were each howling in laughter, they tricked the Elemental Hero into going into the Hot Spring, convincing him that Rose was wanting to have him help washing her back.

"I can't believe how stupid he was for falling for it!" Leo said weakly as he caught his breath.

"I agree, he has to be a complete idiot!" The tuner said, giggling still.

Leo and Junk then felt a few death glares from behind the two of them.

Akari, Mana, and even Luna were behind them in robes. Akari and Mana were mad, while Luna was just blushing deeply.

"How dare you send that beast in to there!?" Mana said in fury

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Akari said in a stern cold voice.

Luna only sniffed and turned around.

"Oh no…" Leo said in horror as he realized what he did wrong. "If I knew Luna was in there, I wouldn't have done that. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!" All he got was a slap on the top of his head from his sister.

"Well I would've," the tuner said flatly before Akari punched him in the face, through a large stone and knocking him out cold.

Rose reappeared with a look of satisfaction on her face. She was dragging a tied up Bubbleman behind her. "Can't believe how durable this pervert is." Rose said as she threw the Elemental Hero to where Junk was. The E-Hero landed on top of the Synchron with a thud.

Yusei emerged from the Men's Hot Spring, wondering what was going on.

"Leave the garbage be." Mana said to Yusei , pointing to the duo that Rose was glaring at.

"Why am I the only one not getting thrashed?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Because You're my brother and already apologized." Luna answered.

Leo sniffed and smiled. " Sorry." he apologized again.

"But next time, brother or not, you're going to pay dearly." Akari said, poking a talon gingerly under Leo's throat and smiling. Leo shivered at the smile.

------------------------ - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Aussa, where did you get the runner?" Wynn asked her friend looking at the brown and tan duel runner that Aussa rode during their turbo duel.

"A pair of Tuners named Turbo Synchron and Nitro Synchron made it for me. They maybe small, but they're good with their hands." Aussa explained.

"Wow…." Wynn said in awe.

"They were in a place called Geartown. Seems to be the place for machine types lately." Aussa added, running a hand across one of the handles of the runner. "So, Heard from Eria or Hiita?"

"Just Eria, ever since the Signers came, she'd been hanging around with the one Signer named Jack Atlus." Wynn explained. "But she seems to have a thing for Yusei Fudo instead."

Aussa blushed slightly. "Ohh, someone has a crush!" Wynn said, hugging her friend. The Jutte Fighter seemed to had other matters and left the two alone.

"So, should we go see Yusei?" Wynn asked. Aussa nodded as she blushed a little more.

"YAY!! ROAD TRIP!"

-------------- - - - -- ------------------------------- - - - -- - -

Yusei was looking at the Dominion's moon. He was wondering what Akiza was doing. He knew that She was in safe hands but he was still concerned. He thought about the promise he made before Jack and him separated for their own missions.

-------- ----------------- -------------------- - - -- -

"_But Yusei, why can't I come with you?" Akiza asked, a little sad by the thought. Yusei was sitting next to her in a café in the Sogen Realm's main city. "I thought we were friends!"_

"_We are friends Akiza, but it's far to dangerous for you to be in the open." Yusei said, sighing. "Your powers seem to draw enemies to you. Also, it seems that guys are falling for you the moment they see you."_

_Akiza giggled a little at what her friend said. "I think someone's jealous!" she teased. _

_Ever since their second duel at the hospital before the Dark Signers made their move, Akiza became a lot more friendlier to everyone, but was really close with Yusei, though some would say that the two were in love. After the events that resulted in her coming to the Dominion, Male monsters were immediately charmed by her appearance. One of the monsters that could resist the apparent charm was Luna's friend , Torunka the Dark Sage. It appeared that the reason why most male monsters were lured to her was because of her powers. Since she was in the Dominion, the powers changed into being a magnet of the opposite sex and was even rubbed off on Yusei and Jack to a degree with the women. _

_Yusei sighed "I'm not jealous…" he said flatly. _

_Akiza giggled again and smirked. " Okay, you win, but make me a promise."_

"_Sure, but what is it?" Yusei said, smiling._

"_Promise you'll be safe." Akiza said, blushing lightly._

_Yusei nodded and smiled. "I will be. I promise." he said looking at Akiza._

"_Yusei…" Akiza said leaning forward._

"_Akiza." Yusei replied, doing the same thing._

"_YUSEI!!!!" Leo said popping from behind the two, interrupting the intimate moment. "LET'S GO!"_

"_Leo, you Moron!" Luna said, grabbing her brother by the collar of his jacket and dragging him away._

"_WHAT DID I DO?!" Leo said, oblivious to what he had just done._

_Akiza and Yusei both blushed slightly before they both began laughing._

_-------------------------- - - --------------------------------_

Eria sighed as she walked the beach. She was wondering if she was abandoned by Jack for talking too much. The water charmer sighed as she sat down. All that she was wondering was if she was ever going to see Gagagigo again. The two were inseparable when he was the younger Gigobyte. After a while, the two decided to go on their own paths, but Eria missed him dearly. _"Eria, thank you for everything." Gagagigo had said before they parted ways. Jack reminded her about her familiar due to the attitude. He was easy to annoy and was a little cold to Eria a little. _

_The Charmer looked around before seeing Jack again. He was staring blankly at her, puzzled. _

"_Like something you see?" Eria said, teasing the Signer. Jack just turned around. _

"_Let's get going." he said as he began moving away from the beach. _

_Eria smirked and got to her feet _

"_COMING!" she singed happily. _

_------------- - - -- - ----------------- - - -- -_

_--------------------------------------_

_I came up with this chapter as a "breather", but gives a hint about the future, so it's an important one none the less._


	5. Fall of the Gods

The Fall of the Gods

"Hey, Junk, have you been able to keep in touch with the rest of the Synchrons?" Leo asked.

"No, not in a while. I've heard that Nitro and Turbo Synchron began a shop that makes Duel Runners, since there's a demand for them. But I am not sure if they'll make it since they're tuners like me." Junk replied. The group were in a town not too far from Junk Synchron's old home. He and Leo were shopping for paint for the two runners that the Synchron made himself. Junk Synchron decided on four different colors and purchased them. The two returned to a junk yard that everyone else was waiting at.

" Rose, ready to help me paint your runner?" Junk Synchron asked. Rose nodded eagerly in response. The two tuners took off their scarves and handed them to Yusei. "Please hold onto my scarf, I don't want it ruined." they both said in unison.

"Okay…" Yusei said with a blank look as the two tuners ran off. Shield Warrior laughed at what he saw.

"Eager to get started." he said with enthusiasm.

"Yep." Leo said, grinning.

After an hour later, the Synchron reappeared, walking with his runner, which was the same shade of violet blue as Junk Warrior's as well as orange stripes visible on it.. Rose rode hers into view, which was Black and Red in coloring.

"I present the Scrap and Grudge Runners." Junk Synchron said

"Wow…" Akari said in awe.

"Agreed." Yusei said, impressed in the color schemes.

"I love this runner, it's really fast." Rose said in pure bliss.

Akari felt a twinge in her chest, and fear began to swell up inside her.

"HORUS, NO!!!!" She screamed in agony, the whites of her eyes becoming black. Yusei and Luna's birthmarks glowed.

"Yusei, what's the meaning of this?" Luna asked, a little frightened. Soon, Yusei, Luna and Mana's eyes changed color as well.

"What am I seeing?" Luna asked in a panicked tone, completely overwhelmed by what she was now seeing.

---------------- -------------------- - - ------------------------- - -

Horus The Black Flame Dragon, one of the Dominion Gods, was screaming in pain, his silver body slowly turning black as a dark fog enveloped him. A dark figure appeared, shrouded by the fog and began laughing.

"With this power, I'm even stronger than the Dominion gods themselves!!" the voice said before resuming the laughing.

Horus screeched in pain as now most of his body was black, his head remaining silver.

"_**Akari, any remaining Elemental Heroes, as well anyone and everyone who is hearing this right now, please hear me closely, The gods have fallen to the Dark Shroud, We've been either sealed or corrupted. The Dark Gods have awaken. So please, unite ALL who remember the TRUE events prior to the Great Reversal and stop them….!" he said before he became completely corrupted.**_

_**-------------------- -- - -- -----------**_

_**All those who had their eyes turned black returned back to normal. **_

"_**What was that?" Rose asked in complete shock**_

"_**That was Horus, the black flame dragon." Bubbleman said. "He was a Dominion god, one of the guardians of the Dominion's existence."**_

"_**But what did he mean those who'd remember the events prior to the Great Reversal?" Luna asked now.**_

"_**What is this Great Reversal anyway?" Leo asked.**_

"_**There was a dilemma as bad as this before, but it gotten too out of hand, so, as of a result, there was a reversal of time and changed history. All those that had played a major role to the events are able to remember bits of those memories." Mana answered both of the twin's questions at once. **_

_**Yusei nodded in acknowledgement. **_

"_**So what are we gonna do?" Leo asked.**_

"_**I don't know…" Rose said in response. **_

_**A loud roar of an engine was able to be heard as Axora rolled into view. **_

"_**I can tell you what we're gonna do." he said in a harsh tone. **_

"_**Axora…" Akari said with venom, glaring at the fiend.**_

"_**I can understand your hatred for me, but for now, we must get out of here." Axora explained as he pointed to a violet-black fog that was rolling in. "Don't let it touch you, or else you're one of the Fallen."**_

_**Axora revved up the engine and rode off. Everyone looked as he was leaving them. Speed warrior grabbed Leo and began skating in Axora's direction. Yusei got onto the Synchron's duel runner, picked up the tuner and started the runner before riding off with Rose on hers with Luna as her passenger . Akari took to the sky with Quillbolt Hedgehog while Mana placed a hand on Sheild warrior and the two teleported after Mana performed a quick chant.**_

_**A pair of monsters watched what was going on from within the mist. One roared while the other stood silent.**_

_**--------------------- - ----------**_

"_**It seems like the party has begun" Inferno Wing said in an amused tone as she watched what happened in a pool of water..**_

"_**I agree." Infernal Gainer said to his fellow Evil Hero.**_

"_**Silence fools" a voice boomed from the shadows.**_

_**Inferno Wing and Infernal Gainer turned around and bowed down.**_

"_**Forgive us , my lord" Inferno Wing pleaded.**_

_**The voice's owner ignored the apology. " The signers had forced us to take more drastic measures. But I still want them to pay dearly for preventing the underworld to arise into the human world."**_

"_**I understand my lord." Infernal Gainer said, bowing still.**_

"_**Begone," the Phantom of Chaos said. The two Evil Heroes slowly rose to their feet and left the chamber.**_

"_**I know that the Earthbound Immortals lost to the Signer's Dragons, but where they failed, I succeeded." the voice said as some lights appeared, showing an unconscious Ancient Fairy Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend bound to walls, their wings and mouths bound by chains. **_

"_**But there's only one problem I have. Stardust Dragon seems to have hidden itself while Black Rose Dragon has been able to hold her own ground against my minions. The fifth dragon seems to have left this world already. I can assimilate the Red Dragon Archfiend if I wanted to, but I won't, not just yet. I just defeated the Dominion Gods themselves for one reason." **_

_**The phantom took on the shape of a Red Eyes Black Dragon before expanding the wings. "I will succeed , no matter who or what stands in my way!" **_

_**---------------------- -- ----------- - - --**_

_**Surprised about Axora's actions? The next chapter will explain more about his reasons for what he did.**_

_**At first I originally thought about having the Evil Heroes being the ones responsible, but decided that they seem more suited to be more like generals in an army. As for the Phantom, it's going to play a major role. **_


	6. Personal Reasons

Personal Reasons

Akiza was looking out of a window, thinking about Yusei. She was inside the apartment she's "renting" to avoid the constant interaction with the crowd of men. She was glad she wasn't portrayed as the Black Rose here. It was the last thing she now wanted to happen. She heard a knocking at the door and went to open it. "May I help you?" she asked a cloaked figure that was in the doorway.

"Why yes," a familiar voice said from behind the signer. Akiza blacked out before she could turn her head to see the voice's owner.

---------------------- - - -- - --------- --

"I understand why, but next time, can you PLEASE save me more gracefully?" Junk Synchron said flatly to Yusei, who chuckled softly.

Axora led the group a good distance away from the black fog and they were all now sitting in a circle, with Akari, Mana, and Rose prepared to kill the Invader.

"Talk." Rose said in a harsh tone.

"Listen, first off, I have no intention of killing any of you, yet anyway." Axora started to say, " I presume that the pile of junk had been a good boy and delivered my message."

"Yeah" Akari said, glaring.

"As I said, I know what's going on, but I can't speak about it. And that I have an offer." Axora said.

Everyone glared at the tuner.

"It seems like he left out some important details." Axora said, chuckling.

"So it seems." Yusei said looking back at Axora.

"What's this deal?" Akari said, a little wary.

"Basically, help me kill the one responsible for the fog." Axora said flatly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bubbleman said in surprise and shock.

"You heard me." Axora said flatly.

"Why should we help you?" Akari snapped.

"Because, he's a common threat, and a major obstacle in my plans." Axora answered in a cool tone.

"KWII!!!" Quillbolt screeched before he leaped to attack Axora. Axora dodged the hedgehog easily.

"Calm down little guy" Junk Synchron said as he picked up Quillbolt.

"KII!" the hedgehog said defiantly and pulled the ignition handle, triggering the Synchro Summoning.

In place of the Synchron and Quillbolt stood Junk Warrior.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Junk Warrior shouted to Axora before he threw a punch at him. Axora grabbed the fist without looking.

"Don't try me hedgehog…" Axora said to Junk Warrior.

"Grrr… Damn you…" Junk warrior said as he reverted back to the two monsters that formed him.

"How did you know that was him and not me?" Junk Synchron asked Axora.

"Well usually the non tuner monster or monsters that are used to Synchro Summmon the Synchro monster are the ones that do the thinking." Axora explained. "besides, the hedgehog was the one who had the temper."

"KWIIIII!" Quillbolt fumed in anger.

"Besides the one responsible is too strong to defeat by my own power." Axora said.

"Who is responsible?" Leo asked.

"It is referred to you humans as the Phantom of Chaos." Axora said, sighing.

"it's a dangerous monster here. It is referred to as just Phantom here. It can absorb monsters and gain their powers for its own. I heard it couldn't absorb normal monsters, but when it absorbed Relinquished, that no longer became a problem."

"with his power… Phantom is able to absorb anyone…" Bubbleman said in a cold tone.

"and he's a shape shifter to begin with."

"what?" Yusei said, a little surprised.

"the Phantom has no solid form. When it isn't taking a form of a creature, it is a black fog." Axora said.

"wait, then the fog itself is Phantom?" Akari asked

"Correct." Axora said in a flat tone.

"How come it is a threat now?" Rose asked.

"It managed to get to the human world and absorbed the Earthbound Immortals when they were defeated." Axora said. All of the present humans flinched at what they heard.

"Yes, you heard me." Axora said.

"I see." Yusei said. "so you need the signers help to defeat this Phantom."

Axora nodded.

"Plus he's after the Servants of the Crimson Dragon." Axora said.

Yusei glared at the invader.

"He already has captured the Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon, and is after the Black Rose Dragon as we speak." Axora said. "Yusei, was it? If the dragons are absorbed , then the Dominion Gods, there's nothing we can do to stop the Phantom."

Yusei nodded. " I see where you're going." he said.

Axora grinned. "Glad there's someone who understands the danger."

Leo and Junk were blinking together, both utterly confused.

"In other words for those that don't get it, Dragons gone, world is doomed." Axora said.

"Ohhhh" the two said in realization.

"Great… got a slow thinker of a brother…" Luna said.

"HEY!" Leo said in annoyance, looking at the sister.

Axora's eyes started to glow a light violet.

"What is it? I see… THE HELL?! EXPLAIN, NOW!" Axora barked, hands clenching.

"Very well, dismissed." The glow in the eyes vanished.

"What was that?" Akari asked.

"one of my subordinates, seems like Yusei's girlfriend has been kidnapped by an old friend of her's, a guy with red hair and a scar on his right side of his face…" Axora said.

Yusei scrambled to his feet. "Akiza's been kidnapped?!" he said in shock.

Luna and Leo trembled as they heard the kidnapper's description.

"He's that guy… the one that was eaten by the giant lizard…" Leo said, trembling.

"you know him?" Axora asked, his interest growing.

"Not really, but I dueled him once, he had this ability to make dueling real. It really hurts." Leo said.

"a Psychic Duelist huh?" Axora said in interest.

"yeah, Akiza has powers like him." Luna said.

"hmm… was this Akiza a signer?" Axora asked.

"Correct." Yusei said.

"Must be Phantom's doing. It knows that to absorb the dragons, it needs their partners." Axora said.

Yusei clenched his hands together. "Why does it need that?" he demanded.

"the dragons value their partners more than their own lives. And will do anything to protect them." Mana answered.

"Agreed. If Phantom has taken Akiza hostage, then Black Rose Dragon will surrender for her partner's life being safe in return." Bubbleman said.

Axora nodded. "If you take me up on my offer is up to you. Though I believe that in your mind there's no choice." he said.

Yusei nodded. "If my friends in danger, I'll do anything to get them out of harm's way" he declared, his fists clenching.

"fine, but tell me about Hiita first." Mana said.

"No." Axora said flatly. "I can't…"

"BASTARD!" Rose said, drawing her sword. Mana raised a hand to stop Rose from lunging at Axora.

"Why not?" Mana asked in a cold tone.

"She's one of the Fallen now, by choice to boot." Axora said.

Akari froze in place, while Bubbleman stared with his jaw hanging open. Mana collapsed to her knees and tears started to stream down her face. "W-Why?" she sobbed.

"Don't know her reasons." Axora said.

Junk Synchron stomped his foot hard. "I've had it. And I thought I already had it as rough as possible before my life changed." he muttered. " If there only was a way for me to become Junk Warrior indefinitely."

"There is such a way Tuner." Axora said, grabbing the tuner by the scarf. He opened a portal and appeared a motionless Ancient Gear. "I learned that if a tuner tunes with a machine that isn't alive, the tuner's consciousness takes over."

Junk Synchron nodded and glared at Axora, trying to show no fear. Axora placed him next to the Ancient Gear and the tuner pulled his cord handle, initiating the Synchro Summoning. The Ancient Gear was enveloped by the Synchro gates and became Junk Warrior. The Synchro monster looked at his arms and body the best he could.

"Whoa…" he said, amazed at what happened.

Rose smiled. "my, you finally grown up." she teased Junk.

"Why did you have him do that?" Mana asked Axora, suspicious of what he was planning.

"I know the power Synchro Monsters have first hand, besides, he looks more suited for his Duel Runner." Axora said, grinning a bit. All Mana did was just glaring at him.

"ALL RIGHT, I'M ALL SET NOW TO KICK SOME ASS!" Junk Warrior said with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" Bubbleman said, encouraging the Synchro monster.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Rose barked, whacking the Elemental Hero out cold in the back of the head with her sword. When she looked at Junk, she blushed slightly and started to fidget a little. "Although for you, you really should tone it down a little."

Luna giggled a little and smiled.

"What's with her?" Leo asked his sister, pointing to Rose.

"You wouldn't understand." Luna replied.

"Meany…" Leo complained, glaring at his sister now.

"Well, Axora… give us the night to discuss about your proposal." Yusei said.

"Very well." Axora said, grinning.

Yusei gestured the others to follow him away from Axora. The others did, but Junk Warrior glanced at Axora before he left.

--------------------------------- - - - --

"So, it's just the three of you?" Axora said the next morning, looking at Rose, Yusei, and Junk Warrior.

"yeah, it is. It's too dangerous to have everyone come, especially Luna and Leo. Mana and the others will keep an eye on the two and make sure they're safe." Yusei explained.

Axora nodded and grinned. " I take it you need a runner yourself Yusei." he said.

"yeah." Yusei said, glancing away from Axora.

"I've taken the liberty of taking this from the human world last night." Axora said as another portal appeared, revealing Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei grinned when he saw it.

"You seem to have one after all…" Rose said.

"What is that supposed to be?" Axora said, growling at the girl.

"A heart." Rose said with no fear shown.

Axora glared at Rose but remained silent.

"Let's roll," Junk said as he revved up his runner. Yusei and Axora got onto theirs and started them after Rose turned hers on. Yusei led the way followed by Axora and Junk Warrior was behind with Rose.

Junk Warrior popped a wheelie and caught up to Yusei. Rose laughed but no one could hear her laughter.

Axora just stared forward, thinking of what the Phantom was doing now.


	7. Reunion

Reunion

Rose and Junk woke up when they heard Yusei and Aussa's runners coming towards them. After Wynn got off Aussa's runner she ran to Rose and Junk. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she cried loudly. The two were confused before a fuming Aussa took off her helmet, her face with the intent of murdering the two.

"AUSSA!?" Junk and Rose said in unison as they scrambled to their feet.

"The one and only…" Aussa said in an icy tone, fists clenched.

"Aussa, calm down, please, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Junk said, trying to calm down the Earth Charmer. Aussa just punched the Synchro monster in the face with an uppercut and sent him airborne. She then turned her attention to Rose.

"You stole Junky's heart from me you damn witch…" Aussa said in anger.

"I didn't mean to!" Rose said in defense.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked, looking at what's going on.

"This is something that happened over fourteen years ago, but boy, Junky sure has grown up." Wynn said.

"Who is that, Junk Warrior?" Yusei asked.

Wynn just nodded.

"What happened that caused this to happen?" Yusei said to Wynn.

Wynn sighed. " Basically Junky and Aussa were really close friends when they were really young. Aussa had a crush on him but never gotten to confess her feelings in time before Rose showed up at the orphanage…"

"Wait, there's orphanages here in the dominion?" Yusei asked, a little stunned.

"Hello, our world is much like yours, so of course we have orphanages as well." Wynn stated.

"Sorry, still not used to that fact that monsters live a lot like us." Yusei said, apologizing.

"There were a lot of us at the orphanage we grew up in. There was Aussa, Eria, Junky, Rose, Hiita, myself, Elf, Roller, Nitro, and Turbo." the Wind Charmer explained.

"Elf, Roller, Nitro and Turbo?" Yusei asked, more curious now than before.

"Elf was Hyper Synchron, the eldest of the orphans, Roller was Road Synchron, Nitro was Nitro Synchron and Turbo was Turbo Synchron." Wynn explained.

Yusei nodded.

"Then there was Miss Joan, she was the one who took care of us, before she was killed…" Wynn said.

"I'm sorry…" Yusei said.

"It's okay Yusei." Wynn said, smiling as she wiped away some tears that were forming in her eyes.

"But after Miss Joan was killed, everyone went on their own way. Junky was the only one who stayed put, not wanting things to happen to the orphanage. I went to the orphanage, but I see that someone finally burnt the place to the ground."

Yusei remained silent when he heard this.

_Junk has been through more than I even knew of… Yusei thought._

"_Let's settle things with a duel." Aussa said in a flat tone. "Winner gets Junky." _

"_I accept." Rose said, a little sorrow heard._

_The two girls got their duel disks._

_LP: Aussa and Rose - 4000 each_

"_Now I'll go first." Aussa said, drawing her five cards then one to start the duel off._

"_I'll summon my Rockstone Warrior in Attack mode and set one card face down to end my turn."_

_Aussa said._

"_My draw…" Rose said with a little reluctance._

"_I'll summon my monster in face down defense and end there.." Rose said._

"_My draw." Aussa said. _

"_I'll now summon my Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defense and I attack your monster with Rockstone. Rock Knuckle!" _

_Rockstone attacked the facedown monster which was a Dark Resonator. _

"_Dark Resonator's ability lets it to negate destruction by battle once per turn." Rose said. _

_Aussa frowned. " I'll end my turn."_

_Rose drew her card. " I'll now activate a spell card, Ancient rules, with it I can special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand, so I'll special summon my Spiral Serpent in Attack mode and now summon my level two Antlantean Pikeman in Attack mode and tune him to my Dark Resonator to Synchro summon the Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon in Attack mode. Now, I'll end my turn there." _

"_My turn." Aussa said._

"_Now, I'll activate three copies of this spell card, Ookazi. Each one will inflict 800 Damage."_

_(Rose: -2400 LP, effect damage x3)_

_LP: Rose/1600 Aussa/4000_

"_Now, I'll attack your Dragon Lord with Rockstone." _

_Gishilnodon dodged Rockstone's punch, clamped his mouth on the warrior and destroyed him._

"_I take no damage from battles with Rockstone Warrior, and if he is destroyed when he attacks, I special summon two Rock Stone tokens to take his place, though they can't be tributed for a tribute summon."_

_Aussa said. " know, I'll activate a ritual Spell card, Earth Chant. With this card, I can Ritual summon any Earth attribute ritual monster without needing the necessary ritual Spell card. Now, I'll tribute my two tokens, as well as my Statue in addition to the Giant Soldier of Stone in my hand, I ritual summon Black Luster Soldier in Attack position." Aussa said as her ace appeared._

"_I'll end there."_

"_I'll activate a Ritual Spell card myself, Dark Illusion Ritual, I'll tribute the Volcanic Rat that's in my hand to Ritual Summon Relinquished in attack position. Now, with his effect, I can have him absorb a monster you control." Rose said. "I choose your Soldier."_

_Aussa glared as her monster was absorbed by Relinquished._

"_Now, Relinquished, Attack now, Illusion slash." Rose said as Relenquished attacked._

_(Aussa: - 3000 LP, direct attack)_

"_Now, Spiral Serpent, attack and finish this duel, Spiral Tsunami!"_

_A blast of water was expelled from the serpent's mouth, hitting Aussa._

_(Aussa: -2900 LP, direct attack)_

_LP: Aussa:0 LP Rose:1600_

_Winner: Rose_

_Aussa groaned and fell to her knees. "You win…" the Earth Charmer muttered loudly. Junk Warrior walked to Aussa and offered her his hand. _

"_Hey, get up sis." he said._

_Aussa looked at him. "You called me sis, like in the past…" she said. _

_Junk nodded and Aussa took his hand before he pulled her to her feet carefully. _

"_I love you as a sister Aussa. Remember?" Junk asked._

"_Yeah, I remember very well Junky." Aussa said, tears starting to well up._

_Junk hugged Aussa gently before turning to Rose._

"_Same here." Rose said. _

"_you two always are going to be thorns to my sides…" Aussa said, smiling._

"_Sorry of breaking up this family reunion. Not really." Axora said, "We have a problem now."_

_He pointed to an all black Duel Runner that was coming towards the group._

"_I'll take care of this." Junk Warrior said as he went to his runner. He got on it, and revved off towards the black runner._

"_Who are you?" Junk asked when he was close enough._

"_Well, well, it's Junkster." Hiita said, cruelty able to be detected. _

"_Hiita, nice seeing you again…" Junk said flatly. _

"_surprised to find you here, let alone with a new look." Hiita said with amusement. _

"_Likewise." Junk responded._

"_Well, care to go someplace private?" Hiita offered._

"_not alone with you, traitor." Junk answered._

"_Fine…" Hiita said._

_Junk turned his runner around. _

"_Follow me, Reddy." he said._

_Hiita fumed when she heard "Reddy". _

"_I told you never to call me by that name…" she snapped._

"_Whatever Reddy." Junk said as he drove off, having an angry Hiita follow him._

"_I challenge you to a turbo duel!" Hiita shouted._

"_Okay." Junk said. _

"_Speed World, Set!" the two said at the same time._

"_Let's ride!"_

_LP: 4000 each_

"_I'll go first" Hiita said, drawing her card. _

_SPC: 1 each_

"_I'll summon Great Angus in attack position and lay a card face down." Hiita said. "I end there"_

"_My turn, draw!" Junk said drawing his card._

_SPC: 2 each_

"_I'll discard one card from my hand and special summon The Tricky in attack position with its effect._

_Then I'll normal summon Marauding Captain. And with his ability, I'll special summon a Hero Kid in defense mode. Now, I'll activate my Hero Kid's effect, which lets me special summon up to two more Hero Kids from my deck to the field whenever I special summon one of them. I'll summon both in defense mode and now lay down two cards to end my turn." Junk Warrior said as his whole field was swarmed with monsters. _

"_I am impressed, but it's my turn." Hiita said._

_SPC: 3 each_

"_I'll tribute my Angus for Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack position. If you still had cards in your hand, I'd have you discard one of them at random with Thestalos' effect , and if that discarded card was a monster, you'd take effect damage equal to that monster's level times 100." Hiita said. "now, Thestalos, attack the Marauding Captain! Firestorm Blitz!"_

"_I activate my trap cards, Spirit barrier and Astral Barrier. With Astral Barrier, I can make any attack towards one of my monsters into a direct attack to me. But with Spirit Barrier, any battle damage I take is reduced to 0 as long I have at least one monster on my side of the field." Junk warrior said as he drove in front of his Marauding captain, and with a translucent gold barrier forming, blocking the attack._

"_I'll end my turn…" Hiita said growling. _

_Junk warrior drew his card_

_SPC: 4 each_

"_I'll now tribute one of the Hero Kids for Kuraz, the Light Monarch. With his ability, I can destroy up to two cards on the field. And for each card that is destroyed, that card's controller draws a card. Now, I'll destroy your Firestorm Monarch and one of my remaining Hero Kids." Junk Warrior explained. "Also he can't attack on the turn he was Tribute or Special Summoned."_

_Two beams of light appeared and each one engulfed a Hero Kid and Thestalos and when the beams vanished, so did the two monsters. Then Junk warrior and Hiita drew a card. _

"_I'll set one card on the field and tribute Kuraz for Turret Warrior. Now with him, I can tribute a warrior type monster to special summon him. And he gains ATK equal to the equivalent of the tributed monster._

_Kuraz was a 2400 ATK warrior type monster. Now the 1200 ATK Fortress Warrior becomes a 3600 ATK monster. Now, I'll attack You with Fortress Warrior. Turret Blaster!" Junk Warrior said as the monster attacked Hiita directly. (Hiita: -3600 LP, Direct Attack / -3 SPC)_

_LP: Junk Warrior/4000 - Hiita/400_

_SPC: Junk Warrior/4 SPC - Hiita/1 SPC_

"_I activate a trap, Flashbang. It activates when I take a Direct attack, with it, it immediately ends your turn." Hiita said. "Now it's my turn." she drew her card._

_SPC: Junk Warrior /5 SPC - Hiita /2 SPC_

"_I'll set two cards face down and end there." she said._

_Junk warrior drew his card._

_SPC: Junk Warrior/6 SPC - Hiita/3 SPC_

"_I'll attack you with Turret Warrior again."_

" _Magic Cylinder is activated! The attack is negated and you take damage to your warrior's ATK." Hiita said, grinning. (Junk Warrior: -3600 LP, Effect Damage/- 3 SPC)_

_LP: 400 each_

_SPC: 3 each_

"_I'll attack with Marauding Captain now!" Junk warrior said._

"_Negate Attack, with this I'll end your battle phase as well as negating the attack." Hiita said._

"_I'll set one card face down and end turn"_

"_My draw, Junkster." Hiita said drawing her card._

_SPC: 4 each_

"_I'll summon my Fire Kraken in Defense mode, set a card face down and end my turn there." Hiita said._

"_My turn" Junk warrior said. _

_SPC: 5 each_

"_I'll now summon Dark Blade now and attack the kraken with him. Malevolent Waltz!" _

_Dark blade sliced the Kraken several times before it was destroyed._

"_Turret Warrior, finish this duel now!" Junk Warrior declared._

"_RING OF DESTRUCTION!" Aussa declared as a ring appeared on Turret warrior's waist before exploding, thus destroying him and damaging the two duelists. (both : -3600 LP, Effect)_

_LP: both - 0 LP_

_Winner: DRAW_

_Both runners stopped. And steam escaped from them. _

"_gotten a lot better Junster…" Hiita said, grinning._

"_Likewise, Reddy." Junk Warrior said. _

_The two of them were near the group now._

"_HIITA!!!!" Aussa, Rose, and Wynn said in shock._

"_Don't get the wrong idea. I'm here to give you an offer." Hiita said, holding back Wynn, who was trying to hug her._

"_What offer?" Yusei asked, skeptical of what Hiita said._

" _a deal to give reunite you with your lover, Signer." Hiita said, glaring at Yusei._

_Yusei tightened in place._

" _What's the catch?" Aussa asked. _

"_You come with me, no defiance whatsoever." Hiita said._

"_HELL NO YOU WENCH!!" Axora said in pure rage._

"_It's for the girl's sake, because Sayer really wants to make her into a mindless servant if Yusei isn't caught. Also it'll annoy him as hell if the man she loves is there with her." Hiita said snickering._

"…_Fine…" Yusei said, clenching his fists._

"_Yusei, you … love her don't you…" Rose said, realizing what Yusei was doing._

_All that the signer did was nod silently._

"_Hiita… Remember this well." Junk Warrior said in a serious tone. "Stand in my way when I come to wherever Phantom resides, and I'll crush you, regardless of our history…"_

"_Sounds like fun" Hiita said, getting onto her duel runner. "get on Yusei." _

_Yusei did what she asked. _

"_Guys, I'm sorry, but I promised that I'd protect Akiza from harm no matter what the cost." Yusei said, looking down on the ground._

"_I understand , but it isn't your fault!" Rose said. " make sure to give the Phantom hell."_

_Yusei smiled weakly and nodded. "I will, Rose." he said before Hiita rode off with him._

"_Hiita…" Junk said as he watched the black runner speed out of sight. " I will get to the bottom of this… no matter what the cost is…" _

_--------------- --------------- _

"_Junky, what's wrong?" Rose asked, sitting next to Junk Warrior._

" _I keep losing everything… first Miss Joan, then the gang, then the orphanage I tried so hard to keep from being destroyed, and now I lost someone I could relate myself to…" Junk said, deeply depressed. _

"_No Junky…" Rose said, hugging her boyfriend. " you still have me, Aussa, and Wynn. And don't forget everyone else you've met that was nice to you."_

"_I know, but I'm afraid of losing you the most, Rose… If I had a choice to save the world or you, I'd be so scared…" Junk said, looking into the night sky._

"_Did you remember what Miss Joan said to us whenever we were crying?" Rose asked._

"_yeah, Heart's Beat, Fate's Rhythm, don't know what it means though…" Junk said, feeling a little better now._

"_Same here, but I think it means, whatever you hold dearest to your heart is entwined with your fate, no matter what. That's what I believe anyway." Rose said, blushing a little. "Junky, promise me this."_

"_Of course." Junk Warrior said._

" _No matter what happens, promise me you'd return back to me alive." Rose said._

_Junk Warrior nodded. " I promise that I will, no matter what."_

"_Arigato Junky…" Rose said, kissing Junk on the cheek._

"_You still have the interest of speaking human Japanese?" Junk said, hugging Rose._

"_Hai!" Rose said, joking a little as she smiled. "I love you Junky…"_

"_I love you too Rose." Junk Warrior whispered. _

_------------ ------------- ------------_

_----------- -------------- --------_

_Well I knew there wasn't a long enough duel in a while to satisfy fans so I decided to do a turbo duel, hopefully it was long enough. The two turn duel of Junk Warrior vs. Bone Mouse was just for laughs._

_I'm keeping Hiita's reasons of joining the Phantom's side a secret for the time being._

_For those that somehow still don't understand how Rose and Junk Warrior know about the Charmers, here's the gist of it. _

_The charmers and Synchrons (All minus Quick Synchron) are orphans that lived together for a long time in an orphanage run by St. Joan, referred to as Miss Joan to the orphans (just remove the sword and armor for civilian like clothing for her appearance.) Then one day Rose joined the gang. Over time Rose and Junk Synchron became very close friends, to the point that they each had a crush on the other. Aussa however had a close relationship with Junk Synchron as well, therefore, Aussa developed feelings for him as a result. Then one day, Joan was killed (will be fully explained in a future chapter) and the whole gang decided to each go on their own way, except for Junk, who wanted everyone to stay together and help run the orphanage, he failed though and slowly started to fall into a miserable life that led up to how he first appeared in the first chapter. (He also slowly forgotten everything that happened prior to Joan's death, which explains why he didn't react to Rose when they met in the first chapter as well as the promise he made.)_


	8. Promise

Promise

Phantom walked into view, in the form of a Dark Hunter. Behind him was Inferno Wing and Hiita.

"I'm impressed Hiita, your plan worked flawlessly." Phantom praised the charmer. Hiita nodded and smirked in acknowledgement.

"I have one of the signers now," a voice said as the voice's owner entered the room.

"I know." Phantom said. "I appreciate your aid significantly, Sayer."

Sayer nodded and grinned. " And I thank you for saving my life. I still have to repay my debt." he said humbly.

Phantom nodded and turned to the women and snapped its fingers.

"I know that we must proceed with the plans sooner than we had originally planned, but now, with the Signer in our possession, we will have the upper hand." Inferno Wing reported. Phantom nodded before turning to Hiita.

"What about Axora?" the Phantom asked.

Hiita nodded in response. "He's getting out of control now, he has recruited help now." she stated before turning away. "I will be leaving now if that is okay, my lord."

"Very well." the Phantom agreed, nodding.

Hiita began to walk away.

"Wait right there, Fire Charmer, I have something for you." Inferno Wing said.

The Charmer turned around, curiosity shown in her face.

"Lightning Golem made it for only you." the Evil Hero explained, revealing a Duel Runner that was entirely black with orange stripes on its sides.

Hiita grinned and walked towards the runner. She hopped on and fastened the helmet to her head. The Phantom snapped its fingers and a portal appeared. Hiita started the engine and went through the portal.

Infernal Wing and Sayer only stood there, watching their comrade disappearing into the portal.

------ - ------ -----

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID JOKES!!!" Rose shouted at Junk Warrior, as the two were running away from an angry mob that was really the entire town's population of zombie monsters.

"Sorry, but I didn't know that a town's zombie rodent could have feelings, let along cause a riot!" Junk explained. Rose groaned in response before the two got onto their runners and raced off.

When the two rejoined Yusei and Axora, Axora grinned slightly as Yusei pointed to a bone mouse clinging onto Junk Warrior's scarf by its mouth.

"You!" Junk declared as he began trying to pry the mouse off.

"He likes you a lot." Rose teased.

"Yeah yeah…" Junk said flatly, giving up on removing the mouse. The bone mouse squeaked and clung on to the scarf more.

"what does it want, a duel?" Axora said, joking before he was roaring in laughter. The bone mouse's ears twitched and it squeaked loudly.

Yusei grinned. "you're right Axora." he said. Axora froze and became quiet, dumbfounded when he heard Yusei's remark.

"Against whom though?" Junk asked.

"Don't ask me, ask the little guy yourself." Yusei said.

Junk warrior turned his head to the dangling mouse.

"well pipsqueak, who is your opponent?" he asked flatly.

The zombie rodent crawled up the scarf to his shoulder and looked at the Synchro monster himself.

"Me?" Junk warrior asked, tilting his head to the side. The Bone mouse nodded his head and squeaked.

"Fine."

"I'll help the little guy duel you." Rose said, getting her duel disk ready. The Bone Mouse leaped from the Synchro's shoulder onto the female tuner's.

"Oh, Junk, let's make it interesting, who ever wins gets whatever they want from the loser." Junk warrior nodded instantly, agreeing to her terms.

"Duel!" Rose and Junk said in unison after they drawn their five cards. The Bone Mouse squeaked in timing as well.

LP: Bone Mouse and Junk Warrior - 4000 each

"I'll go fir-" Junk warrior began to say before the Bone mouse interrupted him with a screech.

"Fine… you go first pipsqueak…"

Rose drew the card. "Okay little guy, which card first?" she asked in a sweet voice.

The bone mouse pointed to two cards. When Rose looked at the rodent, It looked at her and nodded its head.

"I'll place two cards face down and end turn." Rose declared.

"okay… my turn." Junk said, drawing his card.

"I'll summon Antlantean Pikeman in Attack position. Now, I'll now play the spell card Double Summon and with it, I can perform an extra normal summon, so now, I'll tribute my Pikeman for Brain Golem in Attack mode." Junk warrior declared. (Brain Golem ATK: 2500)

"Now I'll equip my Golem with three Ax of Despair Equip spell cards. (Brain Golem ATK: 5500) Now

Brain Golem, attack directly!"

The fiend type monster began its attack, charging to Rose and Bone Mouse. The Bone mouse squeaked and pointed to one of the trap cards.

"I activate a trap card, Magic Cylinder, with this I negate your Golem's attack and inflict 5500 points of damage to you" Rose said. Two cylinders appeared and the golem entered one, and exited the other one, crashing into Junk Warrior. (Junk Warrior - 5500 damage, effect)

LP: Junk Warrior - 0 LP Bone Mouse and Rose - 4000 LP

Winner(s): Bone Mouse and Rose.

Axora laughed uncontrollably now. Yusei couldn't help but to smile at the irony of what was going on.

"I lost… to a bloody mouse…" Junk said, collapsing to his knees in complete shock, " and with only one card…"

Rose sighed and went to the Synchro monster. The bone mouse jumped off rose and scurried over to Yusei and Axora.

"Gotta keep your word, Junky." Rose said to Junk Warrior.

Yusei grinned and picked up the bone mouse gently before turning around. Axora snorted softly and followed Yusei, leaving the Tuner and Synchro monster alone.

"What is it that you want?" Junk Warrior asked.

"Two things," Rose said. " One, stop doing your senseless mischief."

"Okay, I promise not to do stuff like that again, besides what's number two?" Junk asked, looking at the tuner.

"This." Rose said as she kissed the Synchro monster at where his lips would have been. The Synchro gently wrapped his arms around her, enjoying what she was doing.

"I doubt you remember when we first met, Junky." Rose said, blushing.

"What do you mean?" Junk warrior asked, confused.

"We were very young then, I'll try to explain how we met the best I can remember." Rose said.

-----------

(Fourteen years ago)

"_Hey, Junk Synchron, can you please come here!" a female voice said, calling from a hallway._

"_Yes ma'am!" a four year old Junk Synchron said. He looked a lot like what he'd become in the future but was smaller in size and didn't have an engine on his back. He was also carrying a white blanket. The toddler walked into the hallway, seeing a three year old red haired girl hiding from behind a wall, wearing a kimono. _

_Junk Synchron went up to the girl and offered his hand. "Nice to meet ya!" he said enthusiastically. The young girl blushed, turned around and hid her face. _

"_Junk, this is Rose. She will be living with us from now on." the female voice said._

"_She's pretty shy around boys."_

"_Why is she shy? She's pretty." Junk asked. _

_Rose blushed deeper and peeked at the Synchron. _

"_H-hi…" she said meekly. _

_Junk Synchron turned his head to Rose. _

"_Hi there."_

--------------- -----

"I remember now!" Junk warrior said, slapping himself on the side of the head.

Rose giggled. "so, do you remember our promise?" she asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Junk asked.

Rose giggled once more. " Guess I gotta remind you of that as well." she said.

- - --------------

(Four months later)

"_Why did you do that to her?!" Junk Synchron said, standing in between two bullies and a crying Rose._

"_Because, she's a Tuner. And Tuners are losers!" one of the two bullies explained._

"_Yeah!" the other one said in agreement._

"_That doesn't mean you should beat up a girl!" Junk said, throwing a punch at the bully that spoke._

"_JUNKY!!!!" Rose screamed as she saw the Synchron get hit in the head with a bat. _

(Few weeks later)

"_Junky, I'm so sorry for what happened!" Rose cried, holding her best friend's arm._

"_Rose, it's okay, I'm alright now. But I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been there for you from the start. I want to protect you. And I promise, Once I become strong, I'll make you my girlfriend." Junk said, clenching his fist._

_Rose blushed and smiled, tears still streaming from her blood shot eyes. _

"_Promise?" she asked._

"_Promise!" Junk Synchron said, nodding his head and hugging Rose. "No matter how long it takes, I will keep my word." He then grabbed his white blanket and tore it in half length wise. He then wrapped one half around Rose's neck like a scarf. "Keep this to remember me if we ever are apart." he then gave the second half to Rose. "Please promise me that you'll return this half to me as well if you want to meet again._

_------------_

"I remember that now as well." Junk Warrior said. "I am stronger now, so I'm going to keep my word, even after all those years."

Rose began to cry and kissed the Synchro.

"Junky, thank you…" she said before she fell asleep in her best friend's arms.

"No, thank you." Junk whispered softly, resting his head on top of Rose's, " For helping me remember my promise." He then drifted off to sleep as well.

------------- ---------------

The next morning, Yusei woke up and went to where the tuner and Synchro were at, and smiled when he saw the two sleeping, Junk still holding Rose in his arms.

"Akiza…" Yusei muttered softly, thinking about his female friend. He then went to his duel runner, and walked off with it. After he was a ways away, he got on his runner and rode off.

_Akiza, where are you? _Yusei thought, worrying deeply. _I hope you are okay… I'll never forgive myself if you are hurt once more. Even if it isn't my fault…_

As Yusei was deep in his thoughts he didn't notice a runner catch up to him. When Yusei came back to his senses, he was startled enough to lose control of his runner for a moment.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked the pilot of the other runner.

All he got as a reply was from the passanger, who gave a gesture to follow them.

Yusei nodded and followed the runner closely.

After a while they stopped and Yusei took off his helmet.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"A friend." the pilot finally said, with a feminine tone. The passenger got off the runner and turned to Yusei.

"Who are you?" Yusei repeated.

"I'm Wynn." Wynn said, bowing. " I believe you heard about me."

"From Mana, to be exact." Yusei said, turning to the pilot. "and how about you?"

"Aussa" Aussa said, taking off her helmet. "What's a human doing here anyway?"

"I'm Yusei Fudo, a signer." Yusei said, introducing himself now.

Wynn grinned and hugged him. "FOUND ONE NOW!" she said, looking at Yusei with a playful look on her face.

"Wynn…" Aussa said flatly before looking at Yusei. "I'm so sorry, Wynn's a little clingy when she meets someone attractive." the Earth Charmer bowed slightly in apology.

"It's okay," Yusei said, smiling.

"So, how is Miss Mana?" Wynn asked.

"Good." Yusei said, nodding.

"Wonder why she didn't wish to come along with us and Axora…" Yusei mumbled to himself.

Wynn and Aussa were stunned to hear Axora's name.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!" Aussa said, grabbing Yusei by his shirt.

"I'll explain. I don't know much about this thing with Axora, but I get that he's bad news." Yusei said as he began to explain all the events that happened. After he was finished, Wynn was dumbfounded while Aussa nodded and take a deep breath.

"Let me join you, Yusei." she said.

"No, it's too dangerous…." Yusei said.

"But Hiita is one of our closest friends. She wouldn't join the Phantom willingly unless she has a really good reason…" Wynn said.

"Exactly. But if she's been corrupted, I want to bring her back to her senses personally," Aussa said, agreeing with her friend.

"Very well…" Yusei said, understanding their reasons all to well.

"Let's get going." Aussa said, getting back on her duel Runner. "Wynn, you're coming with me."

"Awww man……." Wynn pouted as she went to Aussa's Runner.

Yusei began to think to himself as he turned his runner in the opposite direction he was going from.

_Akiza, I promise you this, I will rescue you at any cost. Even if I have to die to save your life. He swore in his mind, tightening his hold on the handles. He then rode off, with Aussa and Wynn following behind him._

_----------------- --------------_

_-------------------------------_

_I been busy trying to flesh out Rose's background for quite sometime, and a thought came to mind. Let's make her have a love interest. I kicked around having Jack, Yusei and even Bubbleman as possible choices but I knew that fans of Faithshipping(Akiza and Yusei) and Hopeshipping (Mina/Mikage and Jack - ship is named that since Mina has high hopes of becoming Jack's girlfriend) would hunt me down and skin me alive, and then the idea of Junk Warrior being the one hit me. Since I wanted to also explore Junk's earlier life a bit so the end result was what you just read. _

_The reason I decided to have Sayer(Divine in the Japanese version) in this story is that the guy had the potential of becoming a GREAT main antagonist in the anime. Really hoping that he reappears in the anime again after The Dark Signer Arc is over, since there's a chance he was unintentionally saved by Akiza after she defeated Misty. Despite him becoming lizard chow. He'll really have a hatred towards Yusei due to him foiling his plans and breaking his control over Akiza. He really would do anything to get his revenge. So I'm trying to show his potential in this story. _


	9. Confrontation

Confrontation

(this is just to keep lawyers off my lazy ass. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and all card names listed in this fan fiction are NOT owned by me and belong to their respectful TRUE owners, the person who came up with the 5D's anime for the human characters and Konami for the cards.)

Yusei and Hiita entered the room that Phantom was residing in.

"Hiita, you continue to impress me, but this is quite the surprise, never expected you to come with a Signer who came along willingly, let alone with no trouble." The Phantom said, it was in the Dark Hunter form once more.

"I actually had, but it was an old nuisance." Hiita said. "He became quite the duelist…"

"None the less, as long you didn't lose to him, you are still free to come and go." Phantom said, turning its attention to Yusei.

"Little Akiza has been crying nonstop, whining about not being with this Yusei guy… starting to become sorry for her." it said , sighing a little.

"Well, you got what she wants the most now…" Yusei said flatly.

"I see. I am pleased that now she can have some company." Phantom said in a friendly tone.

"What's is going on my lord?" Inferno Wing said, as she entered with Sayer. When Sayer saw Yusei, his face twisted into a snarl.

"YOU!" he said in pure anger and spite. "You got in my way, ruined my plans, and turned my weapon useless, oh how much I want to torment you now for what you did."

"Sayer, please, calm down my friend." Phantom said to Sayer in a calm voice while placing a hand down on his shoulder. "No violence here."

Sayer nodded and calmed down. "Very well, sir." he said calmly as he glared at Yusei. "If you please excuse me. I have to leave for a while."

"Do as you wish my friend." Phantom said.

Sayer left the room.

"Mr. Fudo, perhaps I can offer you with a duel to pass the time." Phantom asked.

"Sure, but let's make a wager. If I win, I get to leave here with Akiza in peace, but if I lose, I'll do anything you say." Yusei said.

Phantom laughed with delight. "I expected something like this, but of course I'll accept your wager." it said, getting a duel disk on its arm. It then snapped its fingers and Inferno Wing gave Yusei a duel disk. Yusei placed the duel disk on and inserted his deck.

"Ready?" Phantom asked.

"Ready." Yusei replied, activating his duel diis.

"Duel!" the two said at once.

------ ------------- ---------------

"Wynn ,you sure you can ride that?" Junk asked the Wind Charmer

"Aussa gave me a few lessons, she said I was a natural." Wynn replied.

"I know my runner is tough but be careful though." Junk said.

"Okay, Junky!" Wynn said happily as she got on to Junk's Runner.

Junk Warrior was in Yusei's Runner, he was going to use it untill he met Yusei again.

"Let's get going." Axora said flatly.

"Okay." Aussa said, as she started her runner and sped off. Rose followed her soon after, then Axora went with Junk Warrior. Wynn started up the runner and popped a wheelie right away and sped quickly to the front of the group. Junk was surprised of how easily Wynn was in control of the runner during the wheelie.

"Let's have a tag duel to kill sometime." Wynn asked.

"Sounds good with me." Aussa said.

"Same here," Junk said.

"I'm in!" Rose answered.

"I don't duel for such nonsense." Axora said before seeing a group of runners gaining on to the gang.

"If it was against allies anyway…" the Invader smirked.

"Great…. Dokururiders…" Rose said.

"no, it's Two Dokuru's and three Chaos Riders." Junk Warrior said.

"Okay. There's cases with these guys. Persistant and wont leave you alone unless you beat them in a duel…" Aussa stated.

"This will be fun. A five on five Team Duel." Axora said, grinning.

The Dokururiders and Chaos Riders caught up to them.

" We challenge you all to a five on five Turbo duel!" Junk and Axora said at the same time.

The Dokururiders nodded and looked at the Chaos Riders.

"Accepted.." all five Riders said.

"SPEED WORLD SET!" Everyone said.

"Let's state the rules: Each team has 8000 LP and shares Speed Counters, one will be added on each player's turn, up to the maximum of 12. Everyone cant attack on their first turn. No one can attack the opponent directly unless the attacking monster has an effect that lets you or there is no monsters on the opponents' side of the field. any effects that targets two players affects everyone. We each alternate sides for turns. Any team member's face up card effects can be activated by anyone on the same team. Any questions?" Axora said.

"None on our side." one of the Dokururiders said.

"We're good." Junk Warrior said.

"Okay, Junk, you start the duel off." Axora said.

"Very well," Junk said as he sped off, everyone following him.

"LET'S RIDE!" everyone said.

LP: Team Riders- 8000 Team Junk - 8000

"My draw" Junk Warrior said.

SPC: 1 SPC each

"I'll summon Marauding Captain and with his effect I'll special summon my Hero Kid from my hand, now I special summon two more from my deck, and now, I'll set three cards face down and end there." Junk Warrior said.

"My turn" a Chaos Rider said as he drew his card.

SPC: 2 each

"I'll Set five cards face down and end there." the Rider said.

"My turn!" Rose said, drawing her card.

SPC: 3 each.

"I'll summon my Blazing Inpachi in Attack position and set this card face down." Rose declared.

"I end my turn."

"My draw now." a Dokururider said.

SPC: 4 each

"I'll summon a Sabersaurus and end there." the Dokururider said.

"My turn." Aussa said.

SPC: 5 each

"I'll summon my Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense and set one card face down." Aussa said.

"My go!" a second Chaos Rider said, drawing a card.

SPC: 6 each

"I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense and set two cards and end my turn." the second rider said.

"My turn!" Wynn said happily.

SPC: 7 each

"I'll discard a card to Special Summon the Tricky in attack position and then I normal Summon my Harpie Lady 1 in Attack position. Her effect increases the ATK of all wind Attribute monsters by 300." Wynn explained. "I'll now set one card face down and end there."

"My turn" the third Chaos Rider said.

SPC: 8 each

"I'll summon Double Coston and set two cards face down to end my turn." the Rider said.

"AT LAST I GET A GO!" Axora declared.

SPC: 9 each.

"I'll set five cards face down and end." Axora said

"I go last then. That's okay." the second Dokururider said.

SPC: 10 each

"I'll summon a monster face down and end turn" the Dokururider stated.

"My turn" Junk said.

SPC: 11 each

" I'll now activate my trap cards, Ultimate Offering and Spirit Barrier." Junk said, revealing his traps. "I'll now normal summon my tuner monster, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar. Now all Warrior type monsters my team control each gain 400 ATK. I end my turn."

Axora looked at Junk Warrior, wondering what he was planning.

"my turn!" the first Chaos Rider said.

SPC: 12 each. MAX.

"I'll normal summon Twin Sword Marauder in Attack position and then I shall activate my own trap cards, Skill Drain and Wall of Revealing Light, followed by Ceasefire !" the rider said. "First off I pay 1000 Life Points so that all effects of monsters are negated. Then for Wall of Revealing Light I can pay Life Points in multiples of 1000 and monsters who have ATK that is equal to or less then the amount that's paid. I'll pay 3000 LP for it. For Ceasefire, I flip all face down monsters on the field face up, any flip effects are negated and the opponent takes 500 Damage for each effect monster that is face up. There's 10 effect monsters on the field and multiply that by 500, that's 5000 points of damage there." the Rider said, laughing

"I don't think so! I activate a trap card, Shining Silver Force!" Junk Warrior said.

"with this card, I negate any effect damage from a trap card and then I'll destroy all face up Spell and trap cards you control!" the trap cards that were activated were destroyed.

"I'll end there." the Chaos Rider mumbled.

Rose drew her card. "I'll activate Junk's Ultimate Offering and by paying 500 LP, I now normal summon a Great Angus and then I normal a second one and now, I'll end my turn."

LP: Riders/4000 LP Team Junk/7500 LP

"I'll go now" The Dokururider said.

"I'll tribute my Sabersarus for Prime Material Dragon and now I activate Heavy storm, it destroys all Spell cards on the field other than our field spell since this is a Turbo Duel!" the Rider said as a gale of wind destroyed all spell and trap cards.

"I now activate my three Statue of the Wicked Trap cards. Whenever they are destroyed, they each special summon one Wicked token to my side of the field!" Axora said as three Token Monsters appeared.

"Now speed world's effect will inflict 2000 points of Damage for activating a non-Speed Spell."

"Wrong Axora, He GAINS 2000 Life Points instead since Prime Material Dragon's effect transforms any effect damage into recovering life points." Junk Warrior explained.

"Damn…" Axora said.

LP: Riders/6000 Team Junk/7500

"I'll now end my turn." the Dokururider said.

"Why didn't he attack?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but it's my turn!" Aussa said as she drawn her card.

" I Tribute my Soldier for Granmarg the Earth Monarch!" Aussa said. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn" the next Chaos Rider said, "I'll summon Mid-Shield Gardna in Defense and end there."

"My turn!! I now tribute my Tricky for Raiza the Wind Monarch. With his ability, he returns a card on the field to it's owner's hand. Now, I chose the Prime Material Dragon. Bye-bye! Gale Recall!" Wynn said. "I end there.

"I'll pass this turn…" the third Chaos rider said after he drawn his card.

" well, I'll not pass, for I tribute one of my tokens for Caius the Shadow Monarch! With his effect when he is tribute summoned, he removes one monster from play, and if it's a Dark attribute monster that's removed from play, my opponent takes 1000 damage. So say goodbye to Twin Sword Marauder! " Axora said as the Marauder is gone in a black-violet portal that emerged from below his feet before a black lightning bolt struck the Marauder's control. (Team Riders: -1000 LP effect, -1 SPC)

LP: Riders/5000 LP Team Junk/ 7500 LP

"I end there." Axora said with a grin.

"My go," the Dokururider said, drawing his card, "I'll set one card down and end there."

" I tribute a Hero Kid for Kuraz the Light Monarch!" Junk said after he drawn his card.

" with him I can destroy up to two cards on the field. Though the controller of each card draws a card in exchange. Now, I'll destroy the face down that was just set." Junk said.

"I activate just deserts!" the Dokururider Yelled.

"With this card activated, it inflicts 500 damage for each monster on the opponents side of the field.

"now, there's fourteen monsters and now, you all take 7000 points of damage!" the Dokururider said, laughing. (Team Junk: - 7000 LP, effect/ -7 SPC)

LP: Riders/5000 - Team Junk/500.

SPC: Riders/12 SPC - Team Junk/5 SPC

"I'll end there after setting a card face down." Junk said.

"I'll activate Speed Fusion. I can only activate this Speed Spell if I have four or more Speed Counters, now, I Fuse Zombyra the Dark with my Versago the Destroyer as a substitute to fusion summon the Last Warrior from Another Planet!" the Chaos rider said. "I have to send all my comrade's other cards to the graveyard for him, but this guy is worth it, now Last Warrior, attack the red head's Great Angus and we will win this duel!! Galactic Destroyer!"

"I activate a trap card, Negate Attack!" Junk Warrior said, protecting Rose's monster with his trap.

"I'll end there." the Rider said.

"I'm Next." Rose declared as she drew her card.

SPC: Team Junk/6 SPC

" I'll tribute my Great Angus for Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch!" Rose said.

"With him I can destroy a monster on the field and I chose the Last Warrior. Bolt Destruction!"

The Last Warrior was destroyed by a bolt of lightning that came form Zaborg's left hand.

"Now, I'll Attack with Zaborg. Lightning Javelin!" Rose said.

(Riders: - 2400 LP, Direct attack, -2 SPC)

"I end by placing a card face down." she said, ending her turn.

"Now, I'll Summon my Amazoness Swordswoman." the Dokururider said, starting his turn.

"Whenever she battles, any battle damage I would take is inflicted to my opponent's life points instead!"

"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole, if a monster with 1000 or more ATK is normal summoned, it is destroyed." Rose said.

A hole appeared and the Amazoness fell into it then the hole vanished.

"Grr… I end turn." the Dokururider said.

" I'll summon Moai Interceptor Cannons in attack position, and now, I attack directly with my two monsters!" (Riders: -3400 damage, direct Attack )

LP: Riders/0 - Team Junk/500

Winner: Team Junk

The Chaos Riders and Dokururiders' runners stopped working and slowed to a stop, while the others sped off.

"WE WON!" Wynn said happily. Aussa smiled while Rose and Junk just nodded their heads.

"Impressive, I must admit." Axora said. " I hate to say it, but we make not a bad team."

"Same here, Invader." Rose said to Axora, smiling a little.

" Let's get going." Junk Warrior said as he took the lead.

"Gotcha, Junky!" Wynn said, popping a wheelie.

"She has talent, I have to say…" Junk Warrior said in awe.

"Yep…" Rose said, catching up to the Synchro monster.

"Now, let's go find Hiita, Yusei, and Akiza!" Aussa said, taking the lead.

----------------- ----------------- --------------

"Well, a deal's a deal, Mr. Yusei." Phantom said to Yusei in a friendly tone still. "Any objections?"

"No, not at all." Yusei said before leaving the room.

"Inferno Wing, make sure that Sayer doesn't do anything funny while Yusei goes to Akiza, got it?" Phantom ordered.

"Of course My Lord." The Evil Hero replied, bowing to the Phantom and leaving the chamber.

"I must say, dueling Yusei was really fun and quite the challenge." Phantom said before it started to chuckle to itself. "I have to do it again sometime in the future."

---------------- --------------

Someone get me a towel…PLEASE!!! That Five on Five Turbo Tag Duel took a lot of time and effort to pull off… one of the largest duels of ANY kind that I know of that is in a fan fiction since I worked on that one duel Hero's Fate. Reason to do such a duel was for the glory of being the first. ( cue "THIS.. IS.. SPARTA!!" quote)

Note, I am going to be doing a poll on an important matter that I am putting off no more. Shall there be more fan service and perverted humor or not? Go to my homepage to cast your vote! Just click on my name to go there! If you still don't know what I mean... GO TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE AND CLICK ON THE BLUE "BLAZORNA SANTORI ". THAT'S THE LINK!


	10. Rematch

Rematch

"Come on sis, what's so bad about having a real life Gadget Arms?" Leo asked.

"It's a monster card you have, so it will have a soul most likely." Luna said to her brother.

The two were in a toy store in the spellcaster Village while they were out getting groceries for Mana's home ,where they were staying.

"But… it's a toy here!" Leo said, pointing to the advertisement. It said this:

_**Want to make life easier and more fun? **_

_**Get the Gadget Arms today. **_

_**The hand launching toy that is an extension of your current arm!**_

Luna sighed and walked out of the toy store. "Miss Mana will not be too happy if you gotten one…" she said, not paying attention as Leo bought the Gadget Arms toy. Leo stuffed the toy into his shorts pocket and went outside to join his sister.

--------------- --------------- ------

"Luna, Leo, thank you both for helping me with my errands." Mana said happily as she took the grocery bags from Luna and Leo after they returned back to the house. Leo went to the room he and his sister were sleeping in and pulled out his new toy. He aimed at a pillow on Luna's bed and pulled the trigger. A hand sprung out, grabbed the pillow firmly and sprung back , brining the pillow with it.

"Cool!" Leo said as he took the pillow from the toy hand. He tried this a few more times with the pillow and his confidence in his accuracy was growing with each success. He then decided to try something different this time. He decided to get Mana's hat next.

"Miss Mana?" Leo asked as he went to where the Dark Magician Girl was.

"Yes Leo?" Mana asked, turning around to look at Leo.

"I want to show you something!" he said.

"okay…" Mana said, blinking a little.

Leo took out his Gadget Arms and aimed at Mana's hat.

"I've got really great accuracy with this!" he said as he pulled the trigger, The hand sprung out but it grabbed one of Mana's breasts instead of the hat. Mana gasped in surprise before she looked down to see what was touching her. The hand then recoiled back to Leo, taking Mana's torn clothing with it. Leaving her in only her sky-blue lingerie

"LEO,YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!" Mana screamed, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Leo blushed a little in embarrassment and what he saw before he ran for his life.

Luna saw Leo running from an enraged Mana and sighed.

"He's got to be certain of his aim first before he shows off…" she said flatly. "And think before he acts…"

---------------------- ------------- ----------

"Hey Akari, mind if I join you?" Bubbleman asked.

"Sure, but don't you dare do anything perverted." Akari warned him.

The Elemental Hero nodded and sat down beside her on the roof of Mana's home.

"That Leo surely knows how to get himself into trouble." Bubbleman said.

"Look who's talking." Akari said, giggling a little.

"Well, not only did Leo manage to cope a feel he was able to strip Mana as well in one single movement. That's impressive." The E hero said before Akari punched him in the face at the remark.

"What did I say?" Akari said.

"don't do anything perverted…" Bubbleman said sitting back up before Akari knocked him down again.

"and you did exactly just that." Akari stated.

"Sorry…" the downed hero muttered. "Thought you meant doing something physical."

Akari got up and hoisted the Elemental Hero before she took to the air with him and slammed him into the roof, making him crash through that and the two floors before stopping in the basement.

"PERVERT!" Akari screamed as she sat down again, pouting a bit.

"….Sor…..Sory." the Elemental Hero cried out weakly.

"Akari… Remember the talk we had about property damage?" Mana said to her friend through the hole.

"Sorry, forgot." the Harpie said, grinning a little and scratching her head.

"I don't care what you do to Bubbleman, but please don't take it on the house as well." Mana said, sighing.

"That's cold Mana…" Bubbleman said from the basement.

Mana groaned, grabbed a heavy book and dropped it into the hole.

"AAHHHH MY GUT!" the Elemental Hero screamed in agony and pain as the book made contact

"Grow up you bastard." the two girls said in unison into the hole.

------------ ------------ --------------- --------

"Leo, hope you learned your lesson this time around." Luna said to her brother.

"I know I did something wrong, but do I really have to do this?" Leo replied, sitting inside a cage.

"You ruined a dress, took her clothes off, and above all , buying that toy when I suggested you shouldn't, with HER money." Luna said, making a list of what Leo did wrong.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!" Leo said to his sister, a little frantic now.

Luna sighed and left the room, leaving Leo alone in his cage.

"What did I do wrong now?!" he said.

---------- ------------- ----------- -----------

"Hey, look a motel!" Rose said to the gang as they entered a town.

Axora stopped. " I know I am not welcomed here, so enjoy yourselves." he said.

"Suit yourself." Junk Warrior said as he and the others left the Invader alone.

" Welcome, I don't mean to be nosey but I see you all have Runners." the receptionist, a Wingweaver said as Junk Warrior, Aussa, Wynn, and Rose entered the lobby of the motel.

"Good guess." Junk Warrior said.

"May I ask for your names" the Wingweaver asked.

"Junk Synchron is mine." the Synchro monster said.

"My, you're a Synchron? Must be related to the Runner builders of this town."

The Receptionist said.

"Umm.. May I ask whom they are?" Aussa asked.

"Road Synchron and Nitro Synchron." the receptionist answered.

"Thank you." Aussa said, bowing a little.

After they got the key to three rooms. The four got back onto their runners and sped off to where the runner builders were.

----------- ------------ -------------- ------

"That's two orders done now, man, we are really making progress towards this month's quota!" Nitro Synchron said.

"yeah, I agree." Road Synchron said as he rolled over to his brother.

"Wonder how Junk is doing." Nitro said, sighing.

"yeah, ever since we decided to visit the old orphanage, we learned that it was destroyed and Junk has been traveling ever since. Well, I'm glad he's no longer in that God Forsaken town at least." Road said.

"Speaking of which, should we call it a night." Nitro said.

"Agreed. Should we Synchro?" Road asked.

"remember, the ones we usually synch with aren't around anymore?" Nitro said.

"Great… stuck as a legless tuner…" Road mumbled.

The two heard laughter and they turned around to see a violet figure with a white scarf.

"Boy you two haven't changed ever since you left the orphanage." Junk said, walking in.

"Do we know you?" Road said, skeptical of Junk.

"Oh. I look different. It's me, Junk Synchron, or at least it's me in my Synchro form." Junk said.

"That is our Junky, boys." Rose said as she joined the trio. "Just all grown up now."

"Rose, is that you?" Nitro asked. The Red head nodded and grinned.

"So, you recognize Rose, but not your own brother…" Junk said, grumbling now.

"Yep, you really are my brother." Road said, laughing. " Nice to see you again after all these years Junky."

"Aussa and Wynn are with us." Rose said.

"Really, what about the rest of the gang?" Nitro asked, walking to the door.

"Just the four of us…" Junk Warrior said, sighing.

"oh…" Nitro said. "Ozzie? Wynn? Where are you two at?"

"Already inside High Troll." Aussa said from behind the green Synchron.

"okay." Nitro said laughing as he turned around.

"So, how are you all doing?" Road asked as Wynn and Aussa joined the group.

"Okay, but the situation's not good…" Aussa said.

"Can you explain?" Road asked.

"Of course, but it's a long story." Rose answered.

"We got time." Nitro said, taking a seat on Road's right wheel.

"HEY, get off me!" Road barked at his brother.

"You can't sit down so don't fret over me sitting on your wheel." Nitro said

Road whacked his brother in the side of the head. "No respect for the second eldest brother of the Synchrons." he said.

Junk laughed for a moment before getting serious.

"I'll explain what is happening." he said.

Road and Nitro fell silent and looked at their brother.

--------------- ------------------ -------------

"I see…" Road said after Junk Warrior was finished.

" we gotten word of such a story from Shield Warrior before." Nitro said.

"But it's more serious then we thought…" Road added.

"so, can you help us?" Rose asked.

"Of course, We can even get Hyper and Turbo as well." Nitro said.

"Thanks guys." Junk said, smiling.

"We need to Synchro first to our Warrior forms…" Road said.

"Warrior forms?" Junk asked.

"Our Synchro forms, You should call yourself Junk WARRIOR when you're a Synchro monster." Road explained.

"I see." Junk Warrior said.

"Let's go see this Axora to see if we can Synchro permanently." Nitro said.

Junk nodded. " Nitro, I take it you and Road got your own runners?" he asked.

"True. For our Warrior forms though." Nitro replied.

"Okay, for now, Nitro ride with Rose. Road, I know you can keep up with us." Junk said.

Road nodded.

Everyone got into their runners and Rose took the lead when everyone started to roll off to out of town and to Axora.

--------------- -------------- ------------

Axora was surprised as he saw the gang return so soon, let alone with two newcomers.

"What do you guys want?" he grumbled.

"those Ancient Gears, I need to Synchro summon." Road said.

"Really, a tuner here huh?" Axora said.

"Same here." Nitro said, appearing.

"Great a talking Helium tank…" Axora said.

"HEY!" Nitro barked.

"Kidding." Axora said as he opened a portal and two Ancient Gears and a malfunctioning Ancient Gear Engineer appeared. " the steamroller gets the Gears and the canister gets the Engineer." Axora grinned.

"I'M NOT A CANISTER!" Nitro said before he tuned to the Engineer.

"Nitro, ignore him." Road said as he began to tune with the Gears.

When the Synchro Summoning was complete, Nitro and Road Warrior were there.

"Boy, I take it back, you're not a canister." Axora said to Nitro Warrior.

"Finally someone takes back his remark…" Nitro said. "Would've pummeled you till kingdom come if you didn't.

"Nitro, calm down, NOW." Road Warrior said.

"Okay bro." the green Synchro said.

"Wonder if Hyper and Turbo have their own Warrior forms." Junk said to himself.

" Turbo does, but not Hyper." Road said.

"So, should we get going?" Rose said.

"Oh right, the Hotel." Axora said. " hope you guys have fun."

"bye." Road Warrior said to Axora, getting onto Wynn's Runner, and taking over the handles. " been a while since I drove one." Wynn blushed and nodded.

Nitro got onto Rose's as it was the only one that would fit his combustion chamber he had. After Nitro got on, everyone rolled off, leaving Axora behind.

"Boy, seems like I'm a magnet for the Synchro monsters now…" he said grinning.

------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

The next morning Road and Nitro came to the hotel with their runners. Road's was gold and black while Nitro's was green and silver and had two tires in the rear.

"Wow…" Junk said as he examined the runners that his brothers rode on.

"So, shall we get going?" Aussa said, getting onto her runner.

"Agreed" Rose said. Junk went to return the room key to the receptionist and after that everyone left on their own runner out of town.

"Oh, by the way, Turbo's with Axora, I brought him over last night." Road said.

"Okay." Junk said, a little wary of his older brother's decision. Junk didn't trust Axora still.

"So, Rose, how is Ocean doing?" Road asked the Redhead.

"We broke up." Rose answered, feeling a death glare from Aussa.

"Such a shame," Wynn said.

"How did you bring Turbo over so quickly?" Junk asked Road.

"Well seems like you don't know that we each got our own talent in each form. Mine is able to teleport Level 1 or 2 Machine or Warrior-type monsters through this baby." Road explained as he pulled out his axe-like device. " I call it the Road Portal" he said as he placed his tool onto his back once more.

"Nitro's more straight forward, if magic has been used even near him, he gets stronger than he usually is for a moment and is able to attack two monsters if one of them tries to defend and the other doesn't." Road said.

"What's Turbo's?" Rose asked, now interested in the conversation.

" Turbo's is also combat related like mine as well, as if he brawls with a Level six or higher Synchro, he halves that poor bastard's strength. He's also got immunity towards the abilities of monsters that are Level six or higher as well." Nitro explained. " I know this first hand."

" Still have that temper Nitro…" Rose said, sighing.

When everyone went to where Axora was, he was there with Turbo Warrior, who was on a red and grey Runner.

"Junk, been a long time brother!" Turbo said as he and Junk gave each other high fives.

"Same here bro." Junk replied.

"Just how many of you Synchrons are there?" Axora said in an amused yet annoyed tone.

"Five of us," Junk explained.

"I see…" Axora mumbled.

"Don't worry, he is not here with us." Turbo said, laughing, "now, let's get going."

"Okay, let's go." Axora said as he revved his runner to life and rode off.

"HOLD IT!" a voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see a Dokururider and a Chaos Rider appearing. "I want payback for the humiliation you brought upon me. Thanks to you bastards, you disbanded my gang and ruined me!" the Dukururider said. "Gustaph was the one who stayed with me, and now, I demand a rematch!"

"What a whiner…" Axora said.

"I'll take him on." Road Warrior said.

"Fine, I don't know who you are ,but I never refuse a challenge!" Dokururider declared.

"Get ready to be thrashed." Turbo said to the Rider.

"Speed World set!" Road warrior and Dokururider said at the same time.

"LET'S RIDE!"

LP: 4000 each

"I'll start as the challenger." Road Warrior said.

SPC: 1 each.

" I'll summon the Antlantean Pikeman in Attack mode and end my turn with 3 face downs." Road Warrior said.

"My turn!" Dokururider said as he drew his card.

SPC: 2 each.

"I'll summon Sabersaurus and Special summon three Gilasaurus, all in Attack position. And now, I'll attack your fish with my Sabersaurus and then three direct attacks with the Gilasaurus."

The Sabersaurus trampled the Pikeman.

" I'll activate Defense Draw, with this card, I can reduce battle damage to 0 when this card is activated and I draw a card." Road Warrior said as he drew his card.

" I now attack Directly with a Gilasaurus." Dokururider said.

"Now, I will activate a trap card, Dimension Wall, any battle damage I take is sent to my opponent instead!" Road Warrior said as another face down is activated.

The Gilasaurus lunged at Road warrior but entered a portal, then reappeared from Dokururider's side and the dinosaur bit him. (Dokururider: -1400 LP, battle damage, -1 SPC)

LP: Road Warrior/4000 - Dokururider/2600

SPC: Road Warrior/ 2 SPC - Dokururider/1 SPC

"I'll end with a face down." Dokururider said, grumbling to himself.

Road drew his card.

SPC: Road Warrior/ 3 SPC - Dokururider/2 SPC

"I'll discard this card to special summon the Tricky in Attack mode and now I'll activate a trap card, Give and Take, with this I can special summon a monster from my graveyard to your side of the field and have a monster I control to increase it's level by the special summoned monster's level until the end of the turn this card is activated. I'll special summon Antlantean Pikeman in defense mode and increase Tricky's level by 2. Now, I'll set two cards face down and normal summon my Sinister Sprocket in Attack position and now, I'll tune him to my Level 7 Tricky. Let the strength and wishes of many come together as one. Become the protector of the weak. Synchro Summon, Colossal Fighter!" Road Warrior said as he performed his Synchro Summon. Colossal Fighter appeared and began running, keeping up with the runners with ease.

"I'll activate a trap card, Gravity Bind, now, all Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack." Dokururider said.

"Sorry, Sinister Sprocket's effect activates, I can destroy a spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field when it is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon of a Dark Attribute Synchro Monster."

The Gravity Bind card started to crack then it shattered into shards.

" Now, Attack the Gilasaurus nearest to you! Colossal Knuckle!"

The Fighter punched the dinosaur and destroyed it with ease. Dokururider cringed with grimace.

(Dokururider: -1400 LP, Battle Damage, -1 SPC)

"I end with that." Road Warrior said.

LP: Road Warrior/4000 - Dokururider/1200

SPC: Road Warrior/ 3 SPC - Dokururider/1 SPC

Dokururider drew his card.

SPC: Road Warrior/ 4 SPC - Dokururider/ 2 SPC

"I will summon a Black Stego in Attack position and end by setting a trap card face down." Dokururider said.

"My draw!" Road Warrior said as he drawn his card.

SPC: Road Warrior/5 SPC - Dokururider/3 SPC

"Now, Colossal Fighter attacks the Black Stego," Road warrior declared

"Black Stego's Effect activates, if it is in Attack position it can switch to defense position when it is attacked" Dokururider said.

_On my next turn I will tribute that Pikeman and my remaining Gilasaurus for my Ultimate Tyranno, I am well aware of his Fighter's ability to revive itself or another warrior type monster in the graveyard, but with the Tyranno, I can keep attacking the Fighter since it's the only Warrior type he has on the field or in the graveyard. My face down Final Attack Orders will keep the Fighter in attack position so I can keep chipping away his life points. The Dokururider thought as he came up with his strategy._

"_I'll activate a Trap, Meteorain, with this I can do piercing damage with all my monsters." Road Warrior _

_said as he revealed his trap card. "In other words, I can deal damage regardless of your monster's battle positions . Meteorain Pummeling!"_

" _Tough luck, I activate Negate Attack to negate the attack and end the battle phase!" Dokururider said chaining the Negate Attack to the Meteorain._

"_I'll end there with a face down." Road Warrior said setting a card from his hand._

"_My turn!" Dokururider said as he drew his card._

"_Now I tribute the Antlantean Pikeman and Gilasaurus for Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode. Now I'll Attack your Fighter with him." Dokururider said as his Tyranno attacked. _

_The Tyranno bit into the Fighter's shoulder but then an explosion came, knocking back the dinosaur. _

"_Assault mode Activate," Road Warrior said. Colossal Fighter emerged from the smoke, with armor on him now. He then took to the sky with the jetpack that was on his back. _

"_Say Hello to Colossal Fighter/ Assault Mode! Oh he can weaken all my opponent's monsters ATK by 100 for each Warrior Type in the graveyard and he also has a second ability, whenever he's special summoned with Assault Mode Activate, I can send up to two warriors to the graveyard, which I send two Shield Warriors to the graveyard for it, so that's 300 ATK your Tyranno loses, for my Shield Warriors and the original Colossal Fighter." Road Warrior explained. Dokururider gulped. _

"_My Tyranno HAS to attack… regardless of the opponent's monster…" he mumbled as the Tyranno attacked again. _

"_Colossal Fighter, attack the Tyranno with Meteor Pummeler." Road Warrior said as the Assault Mode monster dive-bombed the dinosaur and the shockwave from the impact made contact with Dokururider._

_(Dokururider: -600 LP, Battle Damage)_

"_I end my turn" Road Warrior said._

_LP: Road Warrior/4000 - Dokururider/600_

_SPC: Road Warrior/5 SPC - Dokururider/3 SPC_

"_I'll end my turn…" Dokururider said, sighing after he drew his card._

_SPC: Road Warrior/6 SPC - Dokururider/4 SPC_

" _I'll draw now." Road Warrior said. _

_SPC: Road Warrior/7 SPC - Dokururider/5 SPC_

"_I will finish this duel now by attack Sabersaurus with Colossal Fighter! Assault Knuckle!" Road Warrior said as the Colossal Fighter flew towards the Dokururider and punched his remaining dinosaur._

"_GAAHHHH!" Dokururider said as he felt a shockwave again. (Dokururider: -1700 LP, battle damage.)_

_Winner: Road Warrior_

_Dokururider's runner stopped working and Road Warrior turned his runner around and went to him before stopping._

"_You duel great." Road said, but the Dokururider remained silent. _

"_Boss?" Gustaph asked the Dokururider._

"_You're free to do whatever you want Gustaph. The gang is officially no more." The Dokururider said flatly before he started his runner up again and sped off._

"_Boss… WAIT!!!" Gustaph said as he sped off, following Dokururider._

"_Poor guy…" Wynn said, feeling a little sorry for the Dokururider._

"_Let's get going now." Junk said as he started his runner again._

"_Okay." Axora said as he took the lead._


	11. Confessions and Betrayals

Confessions and Betrayals

Yusei went to the chamber Akiza was in. He heard sobs from the other side of the door he stood in front of. Yusei took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Akiza said as she sat on a bed, entirely depressed. She looked down when the door opened.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Akiza, it's me." Yusei said sitting next to her. Akiza slowly raised her head and when she saw Yusei's face, she buried her face into Yusei's shoulder, crying in happiness.

"Yusei! You came for me!" she said as Yusei smiled and gently hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Akiza." Yusei said. Akiza looked up at Yusei and smiled.

"I was so scared…" Akiza said, hugging Yusei, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm here now. You aren't alone anymore." Yusei said, wiping Akiza's tears from her eyes.

Akiza blushed slightly and smiled. "Umm… Yusei, I have something to say to you…" she said.

"What is it?" Yusei asked, a little curious.

"I know how much you did to rescue me from the Black Rose personality and to show that there were people that actually cared for me other than Sayer." Akiza said. "I am really grateful for all you did…"

"really, well, you're welcome." Yusei said, smiling a bit.

"That's not what I meant, I also had fallen …" Akiza started before she blushed deeply.

Yusei blinked for a moment. "Fallen in what?" he asked.

Akiza giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Fallen in love, silly." she said.

Yusei blushed slightly in embarrassment as he smiled.

"I see." he said.

"Do you feel that way about me?" Akiza asked.

"Maybe." Yusei said, teasing Akiza.

"Ahh…. You're mean…" Akiza said, pouting a little.

"I do care for you that's all I will say for now." Yusei said.

"Never give someone a straight answer when it comes to romance…" Akiza said, smiling.

Yusei laughed. " got that right." he said.

Akiza grabbed his arm.

"Please at least stay with me for a while." she said, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"As you wish princess." Yusei said, joking a little as he gently laid his head on top of Akiza's.

----------- -------------------- ---------------------- -----------

"So, Phantom wants us to find a Signer here in this little town?" Sayer said to Hiita and Inferno Wing.

"Correct," Hiita said to Sayer. " Phantom may have you be in charge of this mission, but I am not working FOR you."

Sayer glared at the Fire Charmer and turned to Inferno Wing.

"So, what's the worst threat we could face here?" he asked the Evil Hero.

" The Dark Magician Girl, Mana and Elemental Hero Bubbleman are the main threats." Inferno Wing answered.

"Wonder who it is. We already got Akiza and Yusei." Hiita said.

"Who cares, let's get going." Sayer said, getting his duel disk prepared.

"Alright Psycho." Hiita said, mocking Sayer.

--------------------- ------------ -----------

Axora sighed as he looked at the moonlit sky. He was getting tired of what he was doing. He glanced at the sleeping Synchro monsters and grumbled.

He couldn't work like this anymore. He then grinned when a thought came to mind.

------------------ -------------------- -------------------- -----------

"AKARI!" Mana screamed as Inferno Wing grabbed the Harpie by her throat and choked her untill she became limp. The Evil Hero then tossed Akari to the side, towards a Fire

Bubbleman was trying to evacuate the citizens from the town when he saw Inferno Wing throwing Akari to the fire. He leaped and caught the unconscious Harpie but was flung back, unaware of how much force was used to throw her. The Elemental Hero covered Akari's head and held her close as he crashed through several brick walls back first before stopping in a tree. He coughed up blood before passing out.

Sayer was laughing maniacally before he placed three Hinotama spell cards into his duel disk and the three fireballs struck numerous buildings, setting them ablaze. He was doing the damage to try to lure out any opposition.

Leo and Luna were hiding in a hidden chamber in the basement in Mana's house, both terrified. An explosion was heard before Hiita entered the chamber. "Well, well, human twins. One of them has to be the signer." she said, grinning.

Inferno Wing flew to the ground and dashed to Mana after she landed. The Evil Hero slashed at Mana repeatedly with the claw like blades she had on her gauntlets. Mana winced in pain before she fell to the ground face first.

"INFERNO WING!!!!!" Bubbleman said as he emerged, changing into Neo Bubbleman while he lunged at the Evil Hero. "BRING BACK MY COMRADES!" Neo roared, punching the Evil Hero in the face, sending her flying. The Elemental Hero was panting heavily, with shards of glass embedded into his back when he crashed through the walls. Inferno Wing flapped her wings and regained her balance.

"How DARE you touch me!" Inferno Wing said, lunging at Neo Bubbleman.

" I will bring you back to your senses, even if it kills me!" the Elemental Hero said, lunging at the Evil Hero as well.

"LET ME GO!" Leo demanded as Hiita dragged him behind her while carrying Luna over her shoulder. The Fire Charmer went to Sayer and grinned.

"Found the Signer, but looks like we got an extra." she said.

"I remember those two, one has the ability to speak to Duel Spirits in the Human World." Sayer said. "The other is just garbage."

Hiita grinned before she set the twins down.

"You two, listen to me closely, run South of here, don't stop until you see a black Duel Runner, I want you to take it and use it to get out of here, It is already set on auto pilot with a destination already set." Hiita said. "now, SCRAM!!!"

Luna and Leo ran in the direction Hiita told them to go. Sayer growled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sayer barked at the Fire Charmer. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!"

"I never side with anyone who plans on betraying Phantom." Hiita replied, smiling.

The Psychic Duelist set down three Ookazi Spell Cards, causing three explosions to happen, engulfing Hiita. "That's what you get for betraying me!" Sayer said, laughing. After the smoke cleared, there was only a charred coat and staff remaining from where Hiita stood.

Inferno Wing and Neo Bubbleman exchanged punches to the head, while Inferno Wing's punch had the blades involved, therefore causing more damage than Neo was doing with his to the Evil Hero. Neo backed off, his face bleeding profusely. He then called out his weapon, the Bubble Blaster. Which he then ran in with it as a shield. Inferno Wing lunged at the Elemental Hero again, but her blow was blocked by the Blaster and then Neo gave the Evil Hero an uppercut, then his hand glowed.

"De-Fusion…" he muttered as the Evil Hero began to glow violet and separated into the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix. The two dazed Heroes collapsed to the ground. Too weak to stand up.

Neo Bubbleman reverted back to his normal half. "hey, glad to see you two lovebirds again…" Bubbleman said weakly as the other two Elemental Heroes got to their feet.

"Bubbleman… I'm so sorry for what we did…" Avian apologized but was giving a punch to the fist.

"You're an Elemental Hero, not a wimp…" Bubbleman said, grinning. "You're already forgiven, both of you." Bubbleman raised a fist and the other two gently punched his fist.

"Boy,… that surely… took a lot … out of me…" Bubbleman said weakly before collapsing to the ground, not moving afterwards.

"No… Bubbleman…" Burstinatrix cried, shaking the Elemental Hero of Water, trying to get a reply.

"You… You can't do this to us you idiot…" Avian said, joining Burstinatrix's side. Bubbleman remained silent and still. Burstinatrix turned to bury her face into Avian's chest. Avian hugged her as she began to cry. "Thank you , dear friend… and goodbye…" he whispered as tears began to roll down from under his mask.

"Oh boo-hoo. He was weak. Things are better off without him…" Sayer said as he came into view.

"YOU!" Avian said, snarling as he looked at Sayer in hatred.

"He gave his life to save us, and you call him weak!?" Burstinatrix said, rising to her feet.

"The weak are useless, and only the strong have a purpose." Sayer explained before he drew a card.

"Seems like you have no understanding to what I mean."

"You have no heart. Worse than even the Phantom itself." Avian said as he expanded his wings.

"I'll play this card, Lightning Vortex." Sayer said, placing the declared card into the spell and trap card slot in his duel disk. Bolts of Lightning began to struck down onto the ground. Avian grabbed Burstinatrix and took to the sky. He dodged the lightning bolts and flew out of sight.

Sayer sighed. " How am I going to explain that I incinerated one of its best generals as well as how he lost another. On top of failing to get the brats for Phantom…" he said to himself as he walked away from the now destroyed town.

--- ------- ------------- ------------

Mana awoke a few hours later, groaning in pain as she sat upright. She remembered being attacked by Inferno Wing. She then struggled to get to her feet. She then saw the town in ruins now and she then saw the corpse of her close friend, Bubbleman. She collapsed to her knees and crawled to the body, crying now. She gritted her teeth as her tears streamed down now as she grabbed the now cold hand of the fallen Hero. "Why… Why??" she sobbed.

Akari stumbled into view, badly injured and was barely able to even limp over to Mana when she saw her.

"Mana, is that really…?" the Harpie asked as she saw the body. Mana nodded silently before the two sat beside their friend and began to weep.

-------------- --------------- ------------------- ------

"ROSE! ROSE!" Junk spoke to an unconscious Rose before he turned his attention to the gang.

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO HER?!" he demanded now, wanting Axora more than anything.

"I don't know, but it seems like she's infected…" Road said, looking at the tuner. "and it had to be a triple case of the Dark Snake Syndrome, Level Retuner, and the Ekabiyo Drakmord virus."

"Rose…" Junk said, taking Rose into his arms.

"Bro, stay away from her, you'll get what she has!" Turbo Warrior said.

"I don't care what happens to me, I want Rose to get healed." Junk Warrior said.

"I have an idea, but it won't likely work." Road Warrior said.

"What will that be? Make her a Synchro?" Nitro warrior suggested, joking a bit.

Junk and Road stared at their brother.

"Nitro, That's perhaps your greatest idea that ever came to your head." Junk said.

"You're right, Rose IS a tuner, so she can become a Synchro monster, but two problems, one she prefers to be her true self, and two there's no one here that will Synchro with her." Turbo said.

"Wrong there Brother." Junk Warrior said as Red Synchro Gates appeared and returned him to becoming Junk Synchron and the Ancient Gear. " This thing will be what she'll tune to." Junk said, dragging the Ancient Gear to Rose.

"Rose, I know you can hear me, I need you to do something you'd refuse to do in the past, and that is to Tune. I already got you the Non-tuner you need. So please Rose, become a Synchro, for me…" Junk said to Rose before he "kissed" her on the lips. Rose didn't respond but became some Synchro gates and tuned to the Ancient Gear. After the Tuning was complete, In place of Rose was a Magical Android.

"My aching head…" she said, her voice still the same as Rose's

"Rose, is that you?" Junk asked.

"Of course it's me silly." Rose replied, blinking in confusion. Junk Synchron then hugged her.

"What happened.?" he asked after he let go.

"I remember Axora asking me out to talk about something, once I showed up where we were to meet, I was knocked out…" Rose explained before she reverted back to her tuner self, good as new.

Junk Synchron Tuned back into Junk Warrior and held Rose. "That bastard was responsible for what happened to you, he betrayed us…" he said. "and almost killed you… and I began to trust him earlier…"

Rose stared at Junk Warrior, then nodded. 'I never trusted that bastard in the first place…" she said, nodding in agreement.

"As long as you're okay Rose… I'm okay…" Junk said.

"Ahh just stop with the mushy crap." Nitro said, getting annoyed by Junk and Rose.

"And you just shut up." Turbo Warrior said, whacking his brother against the side of the head.

"Sorry."` Nitro said.

------------ -------------- -------------- ----------

"Avian… what do we do now?" Burstinatrix said to her boyfriend.

"I don't know Burst…" Avian said as he landed down on the ground.

"I hope Akari and Mana are okay…" Burst said, worried about her friends.

"I know that they're alive." Avian said. "Especially Akari, I saw her get to their feet when we fled the town.

"We need to head back to be with them." Burstinatrix cried.

"Okay." Avian said.

--------------------- ---------------- --------------

Sayer entered the Phantom's chamber alone.

"I see things messed up badly." Phantom said, it was in the Dark Hunter form again.

"It had. Really bad." Sayer said, bowing down.

" What have you done with Hiita?" Phantom asked.

"I disposed of the traitor. She released the Signer and the Signer's twin and told them to run away." Sayer explained. "She was never really on our side."

"I see my friend." Phantom said nodding.

"As you saw, the Elemental Hero managed to defused Inferno Wing back into the Elemental Heroes that formed her." Sayer reported. " but the one responsible is now dead."

"Good, at least the one responsible for Inferno Wing's premature demise is taken care of." Phantom said before it began to laugh.

"But the Signer…" Sayer said.

"I already got her dragon, so no need for her, besides she's just a child." Phantom explained.

"Of course." Sayer replied.

"Now, take some rest, my dear friend." Phantom said, dismissing Sayer.

"Very Well." Sayer said, leaving the chamber.

Once he left the chamber, he smirked.

------------- ----------------- ---------------------

Leo and Luna were hanging onto the handles on Hiita's Duel runner as they rode off.

Like Hiita said, the Runner was on Auto Pilot and the twins weren't doing anything. Luna was wearing the helmet

The twins then saw that the runner was slowing down now and they were in a town.

The runner pulled up into a burnt down house and stopped.

Leo got off the runner and looked around.

"Luna! Come here!" Leo said, waving to his sister. Luna got off the runner now and went to Leo.

There was an envelope there. Luna picked it up and opened it. There was a letter enclosed . Luna began to read it out loud so Leo would know what was on it.

"_Leo and Luna, _

_I know that I have been doing things that are wrong, I also placed you to into grave danger. I am sincerely sorry about what happened to your friends. I didn't want it to go that far. The place that my runner has taken you too was a place I lived in when I was four years old. Junk Synchron was living in here before you met him. The building was once an orphanage. The place was run by a single person that every one of the orphans called Miss Joan. She opened the Orphanage for originally orphaned Tuner monsters, but she took in four girls that were not tuners, Aussa, Wynn, Eria, and Me, Hiita._

_Miss Joan wanted to show to others that tuners were not bad ,but were not really that much different than the non-tuners. Many were completely against Miss Joan's motives, and one evening, a black fog came into the building. I was there on that night when the fog came. Miss Joan sent me up to my room, fearing for my safety. Then, I heard a scream once I entered. The scream was so loud that it woke everyone that lived in it. We were so scared that we didn't dare to even leave our rooms until it was dawn. Once the sunlight broke into the room, Junk Synchron was the first to go downstairs. He then screamed at what happened to Miss Joan. When I came down, the sight alone has been enough to immortalize the sorrow and terror I felt that day. The sight of Miss Joan's remains, only that of a blood drenched skeleton… We knew it was her since there was a ring the Miss Joan always worn. The skeleton was wearing the exact ring . After her death, Everyone but Junk left the orphanage, unable to bear to stay where the one person that raised us died in. I never saw him for over a decade after I left. Ever since I left I have been searching for who or what was responsible for Miss Joan's death, and over the past decade, I learned that it was the Phantom's doing. If you can think about it, you can understand my reasons now for being with the Phantom. If you ever come across Junk or any of your friends. Tell them that I'm sorry._

_Hiita"_

_Luna and Leo were silent after that, taking in what they just heard. _

_Man, really have to say, the decision of killing Bubbleman off was a really painful, since he was the main character for comic relief. I know that Akiza's confession seemed a little out of place in this chapter, but it was a "Do it now or never" situation. Besides, I wanted to do things that really would give this series the feel 5D's has other than the dueling. I originally thought about killing off Rose, but then I realized that people would complain about it, so I decided to make it a close call instead. Letting you guys guess if Hiita is alive or dead, for the time being._


	12. The Letters

The Letters

Axora grinned as he went to the Phantom. His ploy was perfect, made the others think that he was against the Phantom when he was in fact with it all along.

"I have returned." Axora said as he entered the chamber.

"Ahh, Axora, nice to see you again my friend." the Phantom said happily.

"Likewise. So how are the plans going?" Axora asked.

"Almost perfectly. Hiita had turned out to been a traitor after all." Phantom said.

"Not surprised of that , Has Yusei been taken care of?" Axora asked.

"Yes, the corruption process has already begun quite some time ago, and Akiza is almost completely under our control now." Phantom reported. "Just leaves us with Crow, Jack, and Luna."

"Crow is a slippery one, haven't heard anything about him in a long time." Axora explained, sighing as he sat down.

"We also lost Inferno Wing. It was the Elemental Hero Bubbleman's doing, but he's dead, so don't worry about him." Sayer said, entering the room.

"I see…" Axora said, hearing Sayer's statement.

"That makes Burstinatrix and Avian enemies now." Phantom said.

"I see. They can't do much now, I personally saw to the demise of the Nature branch of the Elemental Heroes, only that somehow the very resilient Lady Heat and Poison Rose survived, but they can't Fuse at all. And Neos and the Neo-Spacians are taken care of as well." Axora said.

"Okay." Sayer said.

"Shall we proceed with our next phase of the plan?" Phantom asked.

---------- --------------- ---------------------- ----

"Luna, tell me why we listened to the red haired girl, despite that she was our enemy?" Leo asked.

"It was my birthmark. It felt like it was trying to say to trust her." Luna said, holding her arm where the mark of the Crimson Dragon was.

"Okay." Leo said, sighing.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, making the twins jump in surprise.

Leo turned around first, shaking wildly before seeing who it was. He smiled and calmed down seeing the fifth signer.

--------------- ----------------- ---------------------

Road and the other Warriors were busy on maintaining their runners.

Aussa smiled as she and Rose looked around the surroundings. They were in a forest clearing with a lake. "Dunno about the boys themselves, but I think we girls need to take a bath." Rose remarked.

Aussa nodded and went to Wynn to see if the Wind Charmer was interested in a bath. Rose giggled and sat at the water's edge, thinking of a joke to get her boyfriend flustered.

----------- -------------- --------------

Mana and Akari were silent at the grave of Bubbleman. They still weren't over the fact that he was dead now.

"I believed that he was physically immortal, based on what usually happened to the pervert…" Mana said, smiling weakly at a memory of the Elemental Hero walking in on her showering and getting hit in the face with a bucket thrown by Mana.

"… Same here Mana… guy once survived being electrocuted by one of Sparkman's machines…" Akari said as she looked to the sky. A burnt envelope landed on Akari's face. The Harpie grabbed it and looked at it seeing Mana's name in a familiar handwriting style.

"Mana… this is from Hiita!" she said to the Magician.

"WHAT!" Mana said, snatching the envelope and opened it.

"Dear Mana…" Mana began saying, reading the letter out loud. The letter itself was also burnt but the contents were all there.

"_I know you have questions about my choice of helping the Phantom, go to where I lived as a child." _Mana read then her eyes widened. "The Orphanage in Shadowed Flats!" she said.

Akari stared at her friend.

"The was the town we were nearby when we met Junk Synchron…" she remarked in shock.

"Correct…" Mana said as she raised her wand up to the sky. "We're going there now."

A portal appeared and the two walked into it.

----------- -------------- ---------------- -------

"Hey, Junker, I found this in the storage compartment of your runner!" Road warrior holding an envelope in Junk's line of sight.

Junk Warrior opened the envelope and read the contents of it.

"We need to go to the orphanage. NOW!!!" Junk declared, crunching the envelope in a fist.

"why?" Nitro asked his brother.

"It's about Hiita it seems like." Junk said.

"get the girls…" Turbo said to Junk. "They are a part of the 'family' you know."

"gotcha." Junk said as he ran off to where the girls were.

Rose was in the water naked already swimming while Aussa started taking off her top and Wynn was in her bra and panties when Junk Warrior appeared. Aussa put her shirt on again. Wynn blushed a little but stood there. Rose screamed ran out of the water and punched Junk Warrior in the face, knocking him down on his back. Junk saw rose and he was flustered now, despite not showing it.

"I-I-I g-got a m-m-message from Hiita…" Junk said, stuttering a little when he saw Rose's body.

"WHAT?!" the girls said in unison.

Aussa grabbed the envelope from Junk's hand and read the letter.

" We gotta get going now…" Aussa said opening a portal.

"Aussa, didn't know you can do that!" Wynn said, giggling a little.

"I practiced a lot with Miss Mana when we were her students." Aussa said.

"Let me get my clothes first!" Rose said, blushing a shade of deep red realizing that she was naked still.

Aussa and Wynn laughed as Junk was staying silent, trying to avoid his girlfriend's wrath.

------- -------------- ------------- --------------- ---------------

"Yusei…" Akiza asked, looking at the ground a little.

"What is it Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"It's nothing…" Akiza said, looking away. "Forget that I even said anything."

"What's on your mind?" Yusei asked.

"Could… you possibly… well… kiss me?" Akiza asked, blushing deeply.

Yusei blushed slightly and panicked a little.

Akiza looked at him and giggled. "Scared?" she asked, teasing a bit.

"No, just a little startled." Yusei said.

"Then you have no trouble with kissing me?" Akiza asked, teasing still.

"N-no." Yusei said, blushing a little.

"Prove it by kissing me on the lips." Akiza said, teasing a bit.

Yusei blushed and took a deep breath.

Akiza closed her eyes and giggled. "I'm waiting." she said.

Yusei sighed softly and blushed deeper as he kissed her on the lips.

---------- ------------- -------------- -----------

"Ready?" Aussa asked as everyone started their runners.

"My brothers and I are all set." Road Warrior answered.

"Same here." Wynn said.

"I'm ready." Rose said.

"Let's go then!" Aussa said as they began to enter the portal.

------- ----------- ----------- ------------ -----------

Mana and Akari appeared at the charred ruins of the orphanage. They saw Leo and Luna and the twins waved their hands, greeting them. They then saw a portal open and saw Junk Warrior and the others of his group appear.

"what are you guys here?" Aussa asked the others.

"We came because of an envelope from Hiita…" Mana said.

"Same for us." Junk said.

"We came by Hiita's instructions." Luna said.

" Seems like that it's a full house." Crow said, appearing.

"Who are you?" Junk asked.

"Crow is my name. I'm the fifth signer." Crow said, introducing himself.

"Okay." Road Warrior said.

"So you came because of Hiita also?" Aussa asked.

"I was brought to this world here by her, does that count?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." Mana said, answering Crow's question.

"Why did Hiita want us to learn why she was with the Phantom?" Nitro asked.

"I think the letter that Leo and I found here may have a clue." Luna said, giving the letter to Junk.

"Guys… you remember the night when Miss Joan died…" Junk said as his brothers nodded their heads.

"I do…" Rose said.

"Well, it says here that there was a black fog that entered the building that day…" Junk said, pointing to the line where it stated the fog.

"You don't think…" Nitro said.

"The Phantom is a black fog when it's in its true form…" Mana said

" And it can absorb monsters based on the stories…" Aussa added.

"Hiita thinks that it was the Phantom that murdered Miss Joan!" Junk said as he further read Leo and Luna's letter. "I think she joined him to get revenge or answers…"

"Makes sense… she was more of a grudge holder…" Wynn said.

"By the way, where's Bubbleman?" Rose asked Mana.

Mana and Akari looked away from the group a little.

"He's dead…" Akari said weakly.

"Died as a hero, not just an Elemental Hero…" Mana said, tears forming again.

"Mana, please, we need to be strong for him." Akari said, placing a hand on the Magician's shoulder.

"I know…" Mana said softly, snuffling a little.

"MANA! AKARI! WYNN! AUSSA!!!" a female voice said happily as Burstinatrix and Avian appeared.

"Woah…" Leo said in awe.

"Burst! Avian!" Mana said in joy as she hugged her friends as they landed.

"You're Alive!" Akari said happily. "I thought that Inferno Wing killed you!"

" …Akari… we WERE her…" Avian said. "But we were not in control."

Akari went silent and nodded.

"We want to make amends for what we did.." Burstinatrix said.

"Why? You weren't yourselves…" Aussa said.

"We were the ones that became the monstrosity…" Avian said. "and that monstrosity KILLED our comrade Bubbleman…"

Everyone went silent.

"I get you. You want to honor your friend's life somehow." Road Warrior said.

"Correct." Burstinatrix replied.

"Recall anything about the Phantom's location?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we know EXACTLY where it is at." Avian said, nodding his head.

"We need to get organized before we start an assault on the Phantom. We also need to take care of the traitor Axora…" Junk Warrior said.

" He was never on your side in the beginning, it was an act to distract you guys while HE collected the Signers and their dragons." Avian explained. "The Phantom is his minion."

"WHAT?!" Aussa said, startled by the revelation she heard.

"Axora's true plan is not domination of the Dominion. He has his eyes set on the Human world this time… he needs the signers and the dragons to open a portal to send him to the Human world. He's unable to do this by his own will. The Phantom is capable of doing so on its own, but can't bring anyone else with it, but it could bring inanimate objects from that world to here." Burstinatrix said.

"Okay. We can understand the situation now. We need to attack Axora before he escapes to the human world and conquers it." Mana said.

"I have a feeling now that Hiita is wrong about the Phantom being responsible for Miss Joan's death." Junk Warrior said as he clenched his fists. " I think it is Axora who actually did it…"

"Well then." Road Warrior said. "get ready everyone. It's Showtime!"

------- --------------- -------------

_You guys who haven't seen the 5D's anime as of episode 64 onward have been given a HUGE spoiler… Crow really becomes the NEW Fifth Signer, he gets Yusei's Tail birthmark while Rudger's Head birthmark becomes Yusei's, though the fifth dragon remains a mystery still._

_Seems like based on my poll so far, fan service is in demand, but I need more people to vote so that I know if that is what my readers really want to have included. (Warning: if the "Bring it by the Truckload" option is the most selected, there's going to be a rating change from Teen to Mature) _


	13. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"This is it… no one wants to back out, even knowing that this could mean death?" Junk Warrior asked.

"Yeah. " Nitro Warrior said, pounding his fists together in anticipation.

"Okay. Crow, Rose, and myself will be the ones to go through the front door." Junk said.

"Turbo, Nitro and I will take out any guards." Road Warrior said.

"Akari and I will keep watch for the Evil Heroes." Avian said.

"Wynn and I will be medics" Mana said.

"I will be doing all defenses for them" Aussa said.

"Leo and Luna, you ABSOLUTELY certain that you are not wanting to go back?" Crow asked.

"Positive." Leo said, taking a deep breath.

"Let's get started then!" Rose said as she started her runner.

---------- --------------------- ------------

"Axora, seems like we got some guests." Phantom said, looking at the trio who're running to the front door. "Seems like they are Rose, Junk Warrior, and some new guy."

"open the gate, I am going to take care of them myself." Axora said, rising from a throne he was in.

"As you wish." Phantom said.

"Call Malicious Edge, they'll not be alone." Axora said. "now, my plans are getting into motion." the Invader grinned and left to his runner. Axora pressed a switch on his runner once he went to it and began to laugh maniacally.

----------------- -------------------- ---------------------- -----------------------

"GAAAHHH!!!" Road Warrior screamed in pain as he went to his knees.

"WHERE IS THIS DAMN PAIN COMING FROM?!" Nitro Warrior demanded, grabbing his head.

"THIS PAIN IS…." Turbo Warrior began to say before he fell to the ground face down, unconscious.

"ROAD, NITRO, TURBO!" Aussa said, running to the three brothers. When she was near them, Nitro Warrior punched her in the chest, making her cough up blood and making her airborne. Nitro's Eyes glowed Red then turned violet. Road Warrior soon had his eyes the same as his brother's.

"AUSSA!!!" Mana screamed, not believing what just happened.

Avian flew to the Warriors and punched Road in the face, but the Warrior was unphased. Road Warrior grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the side.

"AVIAN!" Burstinatrix screamed as she ran to see if her fellow Elemental Hero was alright but Nitro Warrior stood in her way. Burstinatrix released a volley of fireballs at the Warrior until there was just a large column of flames. Nitro warrior just walked out of the flames, unscathed.

Burstinatrix stared at the Synchro monster in fear.

"Don't… do it… BROTHER!" Turbo Warrior said in a strained voice, attacking Nitro Warrior.

A punch into Nitro's gut knocked him out. The green Synchro fell to his side.

"Turbo!" Wynn said.

"Something has… taken over my brothers… I'm infected as well… struggling to keep it at bay for now." Turbo said as his eyes slowly began to shift from violet to their original color.

"You must… seal me… and… my brothers… away… NOW!!" Turbo lunged at Burstinatrix, his eyes now completely violet. "AXEL SLICER!" he said as he straightened his right hand, and turned it palm up before lunging , his voice now sounding entirely different now.

Burstinatrix released a volley of fireballs once more, fear in her face. Turbo Warrior brushed the flames aside with his hands, deflecting them. She stopped and closed her eyes and expected the worst. She heard a scream of pain and saw Avian in between her and Nitro Warrior. Nitro's hand that was still in the position of his Axel Slicer was all the way through the gut of Avian, drenched in blood. The Synchro monster pulled the hand out and the Elemental Hero collapsed to the ground, dead. Burstinatrix started to cry. "Why? First Bubbleman… then my dearest Avian… WHY DO THE ONES I CARE HAVE TO DIE!" she screamed as she attacked the Warrior, knocking him back. The Synchro monster laughed and lunged once more, but Burstinatrix dodged him.

" Axora is the one who is responsible for this…" she said. As Turbo Warrior kept trying to strike Burstinatrix, she kept dodging each strike. "He values nothing but himself. He sees life as nothing other than junk…" Burstinatrix stopped in place as Turbo Warrior lunged, laughing still. She grabbed the hand that Turbo thrusted without moving, she threw the Synchro monster and her eyes began to turn crimson as her rage took over her. " If you value your life, stop attacking me…" she warned the Synchro monster.

Turbo laughed and crossed his arms. Nitro Warrior and Road Warrior joined their brother.

"fine… but I didn't warn you…" Burstinatrix said as she went on the offense now.

---------------- ----------------- -------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY BODY!" Junk Warrior said as he lost control of his runner and crashed. Rose stopped her runner and went back to Junk. Crow kept going after Rose told him to keep moving.

"You alright?" Rose asked.

"No… feels like someone is crushing my body from the inside!" Junk Warrior said, screaming now.

"Axora…" Rose said. " Revert back to your old form!"

"I… am trying!!!" Junk said as red sparks began to appear. After several moments the sparks converted into red Synchro gates and reverted back into Junk Synchron and the Ancient Gear.

"That was the most painful revert I EVER did…" Junk Synchron said, joking a little.

Rose grinned and kissed the Synchron where his mouth would be.

"If you only had lips then that'll be a true kiss between lovers…" Rose said, joking a little.

"Yeah." Junk said as he hugged Rose.

"We better get back on track." Junk said as he got to his feet.

"Okay." Rose said, nodding before seeing the Ancient Gear rising and lunging at her.

Junk Grabbed the gear midair and punched it in its "head", destroying it.

"I get it now… the Ancient Gear had a virus of some kind that affected me when I was a Synchro…" Junk said as he went to his runner. "Let's go, I have to find Axora and beat him."

"No need to look for me, for I already am here." Axora said, laughing.

"AXORA!" Junk yelled as he got on his runner and turned it on.

"I challenge you to a Turbo duel!"

"Very well. But why?" Axora said, grinning.

"for tricking us, threatening this world, almost doing what the hell your little gear was supposed to do, murdering a friend, almost killing Rose…" Junk said lowering his head a little, his face hidden by the hat's visor, then raised it, showing a face of pure rage. "and above all that, what you did to Miss Joan!"

Axora laughed. "So, you figured out that it was me that killed your goody two shoes caretaker that night. My, that brings back the wonderful moments of me slowly tearing her flesh away bit by bit. Ahh… good times."

"I knew it…" Junk said as he activated the duel mode. " You have no soul…"

"Enough with the flattery, we got to start this duel!" Axora said, laughing as he activated the duel mode as well.

"By the way, I have something to tell you, I got the five signers here now." Axora said.

"Jack came willingly when I promised him to help him go back home, Phantom captured that annoying Luna and Crow now and Yusei and Akiza are already inside."

"HEY ROOM FOR TWO MORE TO JOIN IN!" a voice said.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" Axora said, seeing Hiita appearing with Eria, who was riding a cerulean blue runner.

"Sorry asshole." Hiita said, grinning. She was on the black runner that she had earlier, but painted it orange in spots now , giving it a two tone look.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting my friends!" Eria said. "Even if we haven't met for over a decade."

"HIITA! ERIA!" Junk said, happy to see the friends

"Very well…" Axora said.

"Let's get going!" Eria said.

"Gotcha!" Hiita said, grinning.

Junk nodded

"LET'S RIDE!" the four said.

"since this is a three on one team, I get 12000 LP while you three get 4000 LP, to share with each other." Axora said.

"Alright." the trio said, nodding.

LP: Axora/12000 - Team Junk/4000

"I'll go first" Junk said, drawing his card.

SPC: 1 all

"I'll summon marauding captain in Attack position and I will special summon my Hero Kid in Defense from my hand and special summon two more Hero Kids from my deck, each in defense position as well and I'll place two cards face down to end my turn!" Junk said.

"My turn" Hiita said.

SPC: 2 all

" I'll summon Blazing Inpachi in Attack position and end my turn there." Hiita said.

"My draw!" Eria said.

SPC: 3 all

"I'll summon Antlantean Pikeman in Attack Position and place two cards face down and end there." Eria said.

"My turn!" Axora said as he drew his card.

SPC: 4 all

"I'll set five cards and end there." Axora said, grinning.

"My turn!" Junk Synchron said.

SPC: 5 all

"I'll summon Junk Synchron in attack position and then tune him to my Hero kid to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior." Junk said as Junk Warrior appeared.

"I'll activate a trap, Skill Drain, by paying 1000 LP, I can negate all effects on the field, so Your Junk Warrior wont get stronger with your two Hero Kids" Axora said.

LP: Axora/11000 Team Junk/4000

"I will now activate revival gift to revive my Synchron and tune him again with a second Hero Kid though you get two Gift Fiend Tokens and I'll summon them in Attack position. Now,

I will special summon a second Junk Warrior. Now I'll activate a second revival gift and the process will go once more for my final Junk Warrior. Now you get four Gift Fiend Tokens in attack position in total and I'll attack three of them with my Warriors! Triple Scrap Fist!" Junk Synchron said as the Junk Warriors attacked three token monsters and destroyed them.

Axora smirked and remained silent. (Axora -2400 LP total battle damage/-800 LP each battle)

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Junk said.

LP: Axora/8600 Team Junk/4000

" My draw!" Hiita said.

SPC: 6 all

" I'll summon a tuner monster, Tune Warrior. Now I am tuning him to my Blazing Inpachi to Synchro Summon the Exploder Dragonwing in Attack position, now I will attack your final Gift Fiend Token with Dragonwing and with his effect, if he attacks a monster with an ATK that is equal to or less than that of his own, he can destroy it with this effect and inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK to my opponent. Your Fiend Token has 1500 ATK, so you will take that much damage Axora!" Hiita said as the Dragon destroyed the Fiend Token and damaged Axora.

"Damn…" Axora said, snarling a little. (Axora: -1500 LP, effect damage/ -1 SPC)

"I'll end my turn with a face down."

LP: Axora/7100 - Team Junk/4000

SPC: Axora: 5 SPC - Team Junk: 6 SPC

"My draw" Eria said as she drew her card.

SPC: Axora: 6 SPC - Team Junk: 7 SPC

" I'll now special summon Deep Sea Diva from my hand, and with her ability, I can special summon a level three or lower Sea-Serpent monster from my deck, so with it I special summon my Mermaid Archer in Attack, now I am tuning my Level two Deep Sea Diva to my Level three Mermaid Archer. The Law of the Sea shall forge a force that shall bring justice to the Abyss. Synchro Summon, Rise from the Depths, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon! Now, I'll attack you directly with my Pikeman" the Pikeman attacks Axora with its pike. (Axora: -1400 LP/ -1 SPC)

"I'll now activate a trap card, Spiritual Water Art - Aoi, by tributing a Water monster on the field, I can look a your hand and force you to discard a card from it of my choosing. I tribute my Pikeman for the cost." Axora's hand was revealed to Eria. " I will choose your Phantom of Darkness to send to the graveyard and now my Sea Dragon Lord's ability activates. Whenever a Level three or lower monster is sent to the graveyard, Gishilnodon's ATK becomes 3000 until the end of my turn. Now I will attack you with my Dragon Lord. Torrent Twister!!!"

"GAAAHH!" Axora said as the attack hit him. (Axora: -3000 LP/ -3 SPC)

( Axora Total: -4400 LP, -4 SPC )

" I'll end there" Eria said.

LP: Axora/2700 LP - Team Junk/4000

SPC: Axora: 2 SPC - Team Junk: 6 SPC

"My turn" Axora said.

SPC: Axora/3 SPC - Team Junk/7 SPC

"I'll now activate three embodiment of Apophis in attack position and then Tribute them for the Wicked Dreadroot in Attack position. With his special ability, all monster's ATK are halved while he is on the field other than his own." Axora said, grinning. Now I will attack the Dragonwing with Dreadroot."

Dreadroot grabbed the Synchro monster and crushed it until it exploded.

(Team Junk: - 2800 LP, battle damage/ -2 SPC)

LP: Axora/2700 LP Team Junk / 1200 LP

SPC: Axora/3 SPC - Team Junk/ 5 SPC

" My draw…" Junk warrior said, as he drew his card.

SPC: Axora/4 SPC - Team Junk/ 6 SPC

" I set a card down and end there." Junk said.

"My turn." Hiita said.

SPC: Axora/5 SPC - Team Junk/ 7 SPC

" I'll set a monster in defense, place a card face down and end there." Hiita said.

"My turn, DRAW!" Eria said, drawing her card.

SPC: Axora/6 SPC - Team Junk/ 8 SPC

"I will end with a face down" Eria said.

"My turn then, guess you all cant do anything with my Wicked God on the field." Axora said, laughing.

Axora drew his card.

SPC: Axora/4 SPC - Team Junk/ 6 SPC

"I will attack your Dragon Lord, Eria and I'll end this duel!" Axora said.

"I activate a Trap card!" Eria said, " It is called Shift. I can shift the target of a card effect or attack to another correct target, and I'll select Junk's Marauding Captain." Eria grinned and Junk nodded.

" I activate my own trap now, Magic Cylinder, I negate your monster's attack and inflict 4000 Damage to your life points!" Junk said as he revealed his trap.

"Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Axora said, grinning as he revealed his trap card. " by paying 1000 LP, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it."

"I activate a trap card, Counter Counter!" Hiita said revealing her trap. "It works only when a Counter Trap is activated. It negates that trap and destroy it.

"I activate a trap card, Ring of Destruction, with it, I can destroy a monster and inflict damage equal to its ATK to each player"Axora said. _I can't afford to lose, I will lose control of the Phantom if I lose this duel. If I get a draw, I will be able to still control it and they'll be absorbed by the Phantom. It'll be a win-win situation then._ Axora said, grinning.

" I activate a trap Ceasefire!" Eria said, revealing her face down.

"all face down monsters are now face up, and with your trap their effects are negated anyway, so Ceasefire wont be doing its flip effect negation effect, but it will still inflict 500 Damage for each face up Effect monster on the field." Hiita's face down was revealed to be a Molten Zombie.

"Let see. There's 4 effect monsters on Junk's side, one on Hiita's, and one on mine, so that's six, then there's your Dreadroot. Total damage is let see… 3500 Points Total!" Eria said.

"NOOO!!!" Axora said as each of the monsters that Junk Eria, and Hiita had under their control lunged and attacked Dreadroot then the Wicked God was knocked down onto Axora, inflicting the the damage to him.

Winner: Team Junk

-------------- -------------- --------------- ------------

Burstinatrix was barely standing , her jumpsuit torn up enough to resemble a bikini. At her feet were three knocked out Synchrons.

"Surprised that I was able to save you guys once Aussa figured out to forcefully De-Synchro you boys. But… Avian…" Burstinatrix said, tears starting to form again before she began to cry loudly.

"Burst…" Aussa said, holding her left side, where there was a few broken ribs from when she was knocked out by Nitro Warrior. She Limped to the Elemental Hero and sat beside her. Akari went to join them and hugged Burstinatrix.

"Burst, I'm sorry about your loss…" Akari said, before she kissed the Elemental Hero on the cheek. Burstinatrix blushed slightly then cried into the Harpie's shoulder.

------------- ---------------- ------------------ ----------------- --------------

Axora crashed and landed back first into a rock, destroying it. He groaned in pain as the Phantom appeared.

"Tsk, Tsk." it said before it merged with Axora, and then reverting into the Dark Hunter form.

" There, I am now more powerful with the Invader of Darkness's as my own now." the Phantom said turning to the trio Axora was dueling and bowed like a gentleman after they stopped their runners.

"I must thank you all for what you did for me. I will let you have your friends back and their dragons, don't worry, I have no desire of taking on their powers for my own for the time being, until then, I wish you all a good day." it said before vanishing into a portal.

"That Phantom is a true weirdo compared to Bubbleman…" Hiita said.

"BUBBLEMAN IS DEAD!" Junk shouted.

"I know…" Hiita said. " My plan didn't include him or Avian to die… but I am responsible for their deaths…" tears started to form in Hiita's eyes and she began to cry.

Eria and Junk got off their runners and went to Hiita. "It's over…" Eria said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

------------------- --------------- ---------------------- --------------- --------------

"So, you were saying that I was played like a fool!" Jack said, pounding the wall.

"He was doing just that." Aussa said.

" but the question is, 'Is it over now?'" Crow asked.

Mana shrugged. "I don't know." she said.

" Listen, you guys need to go home. The Signer's have the power to go between worlds with help of Ancient Fairy Dragon. But we will keep in contact with you." Akari said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Kuribon." Luna said, holding her spirit partner in her arms.

"okay," Yusei said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings began to glow and a portal appeared.

" Hey, Yusei." Junk Synchron said.

"What is it?" Yusei asked as he got onto his runner.

"Take care my friend." Junk said, giving a thumbs up.

"You too, buddy." Yusei said, giving a thumbs up as well and smiled.

Akiza got onto Yusei's Lap while Leo was with Jack and Luna with Crow.

" You all take care and be careful." Burstinatrix said, smiling.

Red Dragon Archfiend nodded and growled in a calm tone.

"Kinda of a shame…" Yusei said.

"What's a shame?" Akiza asked.

"Never gotten to see Stardust or Black Rose Dragon in the flesh." Yusei replied. "Kinda childish though…"

"Those two, they're behind you." Ancient Fairy Dragon said, chuckling a little and looked in the direction the two other dragons are. Yusei and Akiza turned their heads and saw their dragons sitting side by side cuddling a little. Yusei had his jaw hang while Akiza giggled and kissed Yusei on the lips while he was off guard. Yusei blushed and flailed a little before giving in and hugged Akiza.

"God… get a room you two…" Jack said.

"Jealous huh?" Crow said joking.

"SHUT UP CROW!" Jack barked, agitated by Crow's remark.

Everyone but Jack, Akiza and Yusei laughed.

"So, shall we be going home then?" Crow asked Yusei.

Yusei broke the kiss.

"You guys go ahead." he said. " I have something personal to do before I go back."

"Make it quick Yusei, The portal won't stay open for long." Jack said as he drove his runner into the portal first.

"yeah, but take your time though." Crow said as he went next.

"Bye Yusei!" Luna said.

"guys, mind if I stay here?" Yusei asked.

"WHAT?!" Junk Synchron said in shock. "WHY?!"

" I have my reasons." Yusei said, looking at Akiza.

"…fine with me." Road Synchron said.

" I can always open another portal." Ancient Fairy said, smiling a little.

Stardust and Black Rose both nodded.

"Seems like your dragons are alright with it. I am alright if we have some humans living here." Mana said. " may be a good cultural experience for you two."

"but, your friends in your world!" Junk Synchron complained.

Rose giggled and kissed him. "They will understand. They know him better than we do."

"Okay." Junk said, steam escaping from his engine slightly.

Akari and Burstinatrix nodded.

"What about you Akiza, you going home?" Yusei asked.

"I go wherever you go Yusei." Akiza said, kissing him on the lips again. "So, I'm staying with you."

"Okay." Yusei said. " Oh, by the way Akiza… I love you too."

Akiza grinned and kissed Yusei once more. " We need a place to stay then." she said.

" Speaking of which… guys…" Junk said, turning to the charmers and his brothers. " as most of you know, the orphanage is destroyed and burnt to the ground, but for Miss Joan, let's rebuild it and work there."

"I'm in." Rose said.

"I'm not that sure that it's a good idea…" Road Synchron said.

"It'll be what Miss Joan would do if she was still alive." Hiita said. " Count me in Junkster."

"Same here." Turbo Synchron said.

"I'll help out for old times sake." Nitro Synchron said.

"I want to help out the children." Wynn said smiling.

"Ditto that!" Eria said happily.

"Road, how about you?" Junk asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, it will be a good first step to bring equality to all monsters, tuner and non-tuner. So Hell yeah, count me in, brother." Road Synchron said, nodding.

"Bet Hyper Synchron will be more than happy to help out when we ask him." Aussa said.

"Hope so." Junk said, before turning to Yusei and Akiza.

" I have plans on making the new orphanage to be as big as a mansion." Junk said.

"One step at a time Junky." Rose said, giggling.

"Okay Rose." Junk Synchron said, sighing.

"We still need to see if the Dominion Gods are okay…"Akari said.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about Horus…" Akari said.

"So need to get a mate…" Mana said to Akari.

"Likewise Mana." Akari replied.

"Let's get going guys…" Yusei said, laughing.

"Okay." Akiza said kissing Yusei.

The portal closed when Akiza kissed Yusei, stranding the two Signers in the Dominion.

Ten Months Later

"There… It's all done now…" Yusei said, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Surely is…" Junk said patting Yusei on the shoulder. The two turned to listen in on a converstion between Rose, Akiza and Mana. The girls were wearing bikinis since the day was scorching hot.

"Fate's Beat, Heart's Rhythm, I think I get what it means…" Akiza said.

"Really?" Rose said, grinning. "What does it mean?"

"I think it means that Everyone's hearts share the same fate, regardless of who or what they are." Akiza answered.

"You know, I think that you're correct there…" Rose said.

"Agreed." Mana said.

"Everyone, I am proud to present the brand new St. Joan's Orphanage!" Junk Synchron said as he climbed a ladder so that he can place a sign so that it hanged from the roof. After he got it up he lost his balance and crashed face first into the bush that was underneath the ladder a little.

"Ouch…" He said as one of his feet that were sticking out of the bush twitched a little.

Everyone laughed while a snickering Rose went to Junk's aid.

"You okay Junky?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." Junk Synchron said, laughing a little as he got on his feet.

"KWEEE!" Quillbolt cried as he leaped onto Junk's face.

"QUILLBOLT, GET OFF OF MY FACE!!!!" Junk said, flailing and crashing into the bush again.

"Where was that little rascal all these months?" Akari asked, grinning.

"As long as he's alright." Mana said, smiling a bit. " I don't give a care where he was."

Junk emerged from the bush with the hedgehog still clinging onto his face.

"Awww. He missed you…" Rose teased.

"I miss you too little guy…" Junk said as he finally pulled the hedgehog from his face.

"Kwee!" Quillbolt said as he hopped onto Junk's shoulder.

"Well, like I said, the Orphanage is finally opened." Junk said, looking at the building.

"Agreed." Rose said.

The sign that Junk Synchron hung up said:

"_Saint Joan Orphanage. Where hearts are of one fate, Harmony."_

_-- - - ------------ ------------------- --------------------  
_

_**This is it for this "season" of this fanfic. You may be wondering about some things, but don't worry, I'll try to tie those lose ends up for the next arc. I am going to hold a request contest for the orphans that will be living at the St. Joan Orphanage in the next arc. There are rules for the requests. They are as the following:**_

_**1. An Orphan must be of a Real life Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG/OCG monster card. NO MADE UPS PLEASE.**_

_**2. There are seven characters(monsters) that will not be accepted, the younger forms of the Charmers and Dharc, Harpie Girl, and Hero Kid, those two are already characters in Hero's Fate, the fanfic that this one was based off of. **_

_**3. The monster you request to be an orphan must resemble a child.**_

_**4. Must have a name for them, like how Mana is Dark Magician Girl for example.**_

_**5. This is optional. You can have a description of your orphan's personality if you wish. I MAY have them go by that if it seems to suit them.**_

_**6. there are slots for four characters, two boys, two girls (if not able to find a second girl, three boys and one girl)**_

_**7. Suggestions are to be either placed on Reviews or in Private Messages (PM for short), For any PM, subject title must say "Orphan Suggestion"**_

_**That's basically it. So until I get the four suggestions for the orphans. Have a nice day and make sure to leave a review of how good this arc was in your opinion, who your favorite character and why him/her if you want, and what pairings you want to see more of or have started. Will do aYuri (girl x girl if you don't know what Yuri means) pairing if seems be a good one.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Blazorna Santori**_

_**PS: dont try to have the real world factors like the military included into the story, it just ruins the fun.  
**_


	14. Seven Years…

(start of Arc 2: Convergence Arc)

Seven Years…

"ELISS !" Rose cried.

A young girl with white hair came and just looked at Rose.

"I know that you're the only one your cousin will talk to, and vice versa, but do you know where Eliddan is?" Rose asked the young Silent Magician.

Eliss pointed towards the orphanage's upper left window where Eliddan, a Silent Swordsman (LV3) was in, polishing his sword.

"thank you Eliss.." Rose said.

"Morning Rose," Akiza said, walking up to the female Tuner.

"Oh, Good Morning to you too Akiza," Rose said, bowing a little.

"I came by to see how the orphanage is doing." Akiza said, smiling.

"Well, Ever since we gotten Eliss, Eliddan, Felix, and Marie, this place has became quite active.

Three young spell casters and a warrior are almost as troublesome as Junk when he tries to upgrade his runner with new contraptions." Rose replied before an explosion from behind the orphanage was heard.

"See…" Rose said, sighing.

Akiza smiled and turned away. " I have to get going to work now." she said. " I hope to stop by again."

"Likewise." Rose said, smiling. "I heard you opened a café,"

"yeah, I did, It was Yusei's idea for me to run one to be honest." Akiza said, nodding.

"Okay, I might stop by then, what's it called?" Rose asked, curious now.

"the Rose Blossom." Akiza said, smiling.

"I heard Mana speak about that place before." Rose said. "Anyway, Take care!"

"Bye." Akiza said as she walked away.

"MISS ROSE!" Felix cried out.

Rose turned around to see the Miracle Flipper who called to her.

"What is it Felix?" Rose asked.

"I saw Junky dangling from a tree upside down and he was covered in black stuff…" Felix said pointing to the Synchron.

"Okay." Rose said, smiling. "Go on and play with Eliss, she seemed like she wanted to play."

"Okay." Felix said before running off.

Rose went in the direction of the dangling tuner that was her lover.

"You REALLY need to stop trying to add a Jet engine to your runner Junky…" Rose said.

"I almost had it this time though!" Junk said, flailing a bit from the tree, swinging a little when he stopped..

"I don't know what I should be more dumbfounded about, your stubbornness, or that you come out of the explosions uninjured…" Rose said, sighing as she heard a branch break and the Synchron came crashing down head first.

"I'm okay…" The Synchron groaned.

"men…" Rose said flatly as she walked towards the orphanage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your Lone Fire Java!" Akiza said, handing a Dark Crusader the coffee he ordered.

"Thank you." the Crusader said, giving Akiza the money he owed and left.

"Have a nice day!" Akiza said, grinning.

"Akiza, we got three Dark World Mochas, one plain black coffee, and a Black Rose Espresso!" Yusei said as he took the orders from numerous customers.

"Thanks." Akiza said as she went to work.

Ever since Akiza opened the Rose Blossom, the café was a hit and she was busy almost the whole day. Mana and Burstinatrix dropped in on occasion for a cup of coffee and a visit. Yusei helps out when he doesn't have work to do as a repairman and Akiza's short handed on workers. The Rose Blossom was considered the first of a chain of positive changes in the town's atmosphere, as it was now more peaceful and civilized.

"Here's the Mochas, Espresso, and the plain coffee." Akiza said, going to the customers and giving each of them their respectful orders.

"Thanks" one of the customers said as she paid Akiza.

"You're welcome and Thank you for coming to the Rose Blossom, please come again." Akiza said.

The door opened and customers turned their heads and stared at who was entering the café, everyone falling silent.

"Hello Your Elegance, how may I serve you today?" Akiza asked, bowing at the Harpie Queen, Sora.

"Please don't have any formalities at the moment." Sora said, smiling. "I'm just here to visit what is considered one of the best cafés in this part of the dominion."

"I see." Akiza said, nodding. "So, what is it that you wish to have?"

"I heard you have a Flamvell Earl Grey Tea, if I am not mistaken?" Sora asked, brushing the green hair from her face a little.

"That's correct, but I don't make that often due to the length of time it takes to brew it. Unless you are willing to wait for an hour." Akiza said.

"I see," Sora said, nodding. " I'll have to have some patience then."

"Very well, That will be one Flamvell Earl Grey tea then." Akiza said.

"Your Elegance, If I may ask." Yusei asked, coming into the Queen's line of sight.

"What is it that you wish to say?" Sora asked, curious.

"I have an idea of spending some time while your tea is being made." Yusei said, as he pulled out his deck.

"A duel I take it." Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct," Yusei said, nodding.

Sora smiled and giggled a little. "I would be honored." she said. " But I don't duel unless it's for something."

"what is acceptable terms then, ma'am?" Yusei asked.

Sora leaned forward and whispered to him what she wanted.

"WH-WHAT?!" Yusei said, startled.

"What is it?" Akiza asked.

Yusei whispered to his girlfriend, who'd blushed a bit then grabbed Yusei by the ear. "Yusei, you are coming with me for a moment." She scolded before turning to Sora, "Please forgive me, but I must have a word with Yusei in private."

She dragged Yusei to the back kitchen and Akiza slapped him.

"You're wagering MY freedom!?" Akiza barked.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Yusei said in defense

"What was it going to be if you won?" Akiza asked. "other than me staying free."

"she'd be a servant for us…of anykind" Yusei said, avoiding making eye contact at a furious Akiza.

"did she give any examples as of what kind of servant?" Akiza said.

Yusei whispered to Akiza, who then slapped him once more.

"YOU make the tea, I'll duel her myself." Akiza said as she came back out.

"What was it that you spoke with Yusei?" Sora asked

"I'm going to take Yusei's place for the duel." Akiza said.

"I take it then the terms are agreed on." Sora said.

"Yeah." Akiza said quickly, before realizing she made a mistake as Sora borrowed a Duel Disk from one of the customers. "No, wait!"

"Very well then." Sora said, ignoring Akiza's plea as she activated the duel disk.

_I'm too late! If I lose, I am a slave! And if I win, Yusei won't be able to focus with that Harpie following him!_ Akiza thought to herself as she was getting her duel disk, sighing when she activated it.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Akiza said.

"DUEL!"

LP: 4000 both

"I'll go first by summoning Twilight Rose Knight in Attack and with its special ability I can special summon a level 4 or lower Plant type monster from my hand, and with that, I special summon Lord Poison in Attack position, and now I will tune my Knight to Lord Poison. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said as her dragon appeared. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn there."

"My turn, I'll first summon my Whirlwind Prodigy in Attack position and then I activate a spell, Double Summon, which will let me normal summon one more monster this turn. Then I will be chaining it with

mystical space typhoon, and I target the face down, and I'm now chaining it with Chain strike, which inflicts 400 Damage times the chain link number this card was activated"

Sora said as three cards activated.

"I'll activate Ivy Shackles then for chain link 4. If it was going to stay on the field, your monsters would've been treated as plant types during my turn, but if it is destroyed by a card effect, I draw a card." Akiza said as the chain finally resolved, drawing a card.

(Akiza -1200 LP, Effect damage)

LP: Akiza/2800 Sora/4000

"I'll now tribute my Prodigy for Harpie's Pet Dragon." Sora said. "With my Prodigy, I can treat it as Two tributes if it is for a Level 7 or higher Wind Attribute monster from my hand. I will be summoning my dragon in Defense and I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My draw!" Akiza said, drawing her card.

"I'll activate my dragon's ability, by removing a plant type monster from my graveyard, I can switch the position of an opponents monster to face up Attack and reduce its ATK to 0 until the end of my turn." Akiza said as she removed her Lord Poison from the graveyard from play, in which Black Rose Dragon sent some vines to force the Pet Dragon to Attack position and binding it in place.

"Now, Attack! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza declared.

"I activate my Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys the opponent's monster that's attacking, in which in that case, also negates the attack. " Sora said as a gale of wind came from the trap card, destroying the Black Rose Dragon, in turn the Pet Dragon shook a little, due to it being free once more but it appeared to be fatigued.

"grr… I'll end my turn after summoning my Copy Plant in Attack position and setting two cards face down" Akiza said.

"I'll summon my Harpie Queen in Attack position." Sora said after drawing her card. " Now, I'll attack Nettles with my Harpie Queen!

" I activate a Trap, Wall of Thorns! If a face- up plant type monster is Attacked, I can destroy all Attack position monsters you control!" Akiza said as her trap is activated, destroying the two monsters.

"I end my turn." Sora said, frowning.

"It's now my turn," Akiza said, drawing her card.

"I'll tribute my Copy Plant for Rose Tentacles. Now I'll attack directly with her." Akiza said as the octopus like plant monster appeared and whipped at Sora with its tentacles. (Sora: -2200 LP, Direct attack)

"I'll end my turn there" Akiza said, grinning.

(LP: Akiza/2800 Sora/1800)

"I'll just set a card face down." Sora said after she drew her card, ending her turn after that.

"I'll attack directly once again!" Akiza declared as her Rose Tentacles attacked the Harpie Queen after drawing her card.

"I activate a trap, Widespread Ruin, with it I can destroy an opponent's monster with the highest ATK. This case is your only monster, so Rose Tentacles will go." Sora said, destroying the monster.

"I'll summon Hedge Guard in defense and end there." Akiza said.

"I'll again play one face down and end my turn. " Rose said.

"I activate a trap card before your turn ends! Wicked Rebirth! By paying 800 Life Points, I can special summon a Synchro monster in Attack position, though it's effects are negated and cant attack the turn it is summoned through this card." Akiza said.

Sora started to shake as Akiza drew her card. " I'll now summon my violet witch in attack position. Now, I'll attack with my dragon." Akiza said as her dragon launched a Black Rose Flare at Sora.

Winner: Akiza

Sora sighed and smiled a little, " I have been defeated. I have to become a servant for your man, my word is law, even to myself." she said, lowering her head a little, yet smiling. " though I'm not really a Queen anymore in the first place, so I had nothing else to lose…"

Akiza sighed and looked at her dragon. It looked at Akiza before vanishing.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked Sora.

"The Phantom had overthrown me, I was fortunate it had no desire for consuming me after it became the Harpies' new ruler… I just hope Father is okay…" Sora said.

"Who's your father?" Akiza asked

"Simorgh, The bird of Divinity, also the ruler of the Dominion's Skies." Sora said as she kneeled. "Now mistress, I am yours to command."

"Akiza the Earl Grey Tea is Ready!" Yusei called out.

"Your Elegance, you-" Akiza said before Sora raised a hand.

"Just Sora, ma'am." Sora said.

"Fine… better get your tea while it's still hot." Akiza said.

"thank you." Sora said.

Akiza glanced all around the café, seeing a lot of dumbfounded customers.

"I'm sorry but we're now closed for the day." Akiza said, forcing a strained smile.

"But…" a customer was starting to say before Akiza put her deck away, took out a Giant Trunade card and activated it, blowing all the customers out of the building. " I told you WE ARE CLOSED!" Akiza said, shouting the last three words. She took off her Duel Disk and then turned around. She then dropped her Duel disk in shock at what she saw.

Sora was clinging onto Yusei, who was trying to get her off, but then Sora kissed him on the lips, which sparked an urge in Akiza, an urge to maim Yusei.

"YUSEI FUDO!!!!" Akiza screamed as she walked towards him and Sora, but then Sora broke the kiss, got off of Yusei, and glued herself onto Akiza, kissing her on the lips as well after that. Akiza blushed and closed her eyes. She started to calm down, and began to feel guilty over how she reacted over what she saw. Yusei was dumbfounded as he saw the Harpie kissing his girlfriend.

"This could be troublesome…" Yusei said before Sora broke the kiss.

"what was with the kiss?" Akiza asked, blushing still.

"A rite to prove that I am now a servant for both of you." Sora said, grinning.

"then explain why you had yourself around me?" Yusei asked.

"I like doing that with people I like." Sora said, blushing a bit now as she let go of Akiza.

"Ohh…." Akiza and Yusei said in unison before a knock on the door was heard.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE CLOSED FOR THE DAY?!" Akiza screamed as she swung the door open.

"S-sorry…." Junk Synchron said, a little terrified there.

"Oh, sorry…" Akiza said, blushing. " I thought you were a customer I kicked out."

"It's okay," Rose said, coming inside after Akiza went to the side, with the Synchron, Eliddan and Eliss behind her.

"So, what is it you want?" Akiza asked as her friends took a seat.

"Black Coffee" Rose said.

"I'm good." Junk Synchron said.

"What about you miss?" Akiza asked Eliss.

Eliss pointed to an empty milk bottle.

"some milk?" Akiza asked.

The Silent Magician just nodded.

"Okay." Akiza said.

"I'll take care of Eliss." Yusei said, " what about Eliddan?"

Eliddan shook his head and went to a corner. Eliss looked at her cousin and sighed a little.

"how long has it been since we came here now?" Akiza said. " I lost track of time…"

"Hard to believe it, but it's been seven years…" Rose said. "Though we age really slow once we reach maturity. Guess you don't age as well when you're here."

"yeah, been a long time…" Junk Synchron said, putting an arm on the table he was sitting at and had his head lay against it.

"Oh, by the way, there's some people outside that we want you to meet." Rose said.

"Okay, they can come in." Akiza said.

"Alright."' Rose said as she went to the door and opened it.

"No way…" Akiza said.

"It really has been over seven years…" Yusei said, looking at Leo and Luna as they came in.

They were both adults now. Luna was more mature in her figure now, as she was now more like Akiza's frame, but her breasts were slightly smaller than Akiza's. She was wearing a white skirt with a top that resembled her old red shirt she worn outside of school, without the white jacket. Her hairstyle was similar to what she had as a child, but what were two "Antenna" were now two ponytails in their place.

Leo was wearing an outfit that was very similar to what he wore as a kid, but the bottoms were white Cargo shorts instead of regular shorts. His Ponytail was gone now, his hair a bit shorter than to what is was when his hair was loose as a kid.

"Hey guys!" Leo said cheerfully.

"Leo, Luna, what are you guys doing here?" Yusei asked before Sora clamped onto him from behind his back.

"Sora, get off please!"

"Woah… she's hot… what's her name?" Leo asked. "she's quite the catch Yusei."

"Leo…" Luna said as she pulled her brother's ear. Akiza was a little annoyed at Leo's comment.

"Sora's the name" the Green haired Harpie said happily. "I'm Master Yusei and Akiza's Servant."

" As for why we're here Yusei, it's because we have problems back in our world. Someone is trying to kill the signers." Luna said.

"Yeah, if Ancient Fairy Dragon didn't save me and my sister when we were driven off the road by those thugs, we would been dead…" Leo said, sitting down.

"We were able to contact Jack and Crow to tell them about what happened and that we were coming back, but Crow suggested for us to stay here, as it wasn't safe enough there now on top of the fact that we are now considered to be dead…" Luna said, lowering her head. "just like Yusei and Akiza…"

"It's alright. Crow made a wise choice to have you stay here. Whoever was responsible would've done something more drastic and dangerous if they found out that you're both still alive." Yusei said.

"He was looking out for you guys on top of countless innocent people."

"So, what about Jack?" Akiza asked.

"Jack's okay for now, as he's back being a champion Turbo Duelist, but is a lot more respectful towards his opponents and the fans." Leo said. " Though he's in a dilemma with choosing Carly or Mina for being his girlfriend."

"I take it that the enemy will not target Jack right now due to him being around a lot of people again as well as the media." Yusei said.

"then Crow is who we should worry about then…" Akiza said.

"He's really resourceful… he can handle things on his own." Yusei said.

"Well, Leo, Luna, either of you want something to drink?"

"Some Earl Grey tea please." Luna requested.

"Black Coffee, heavy on the cream." Leo said as he raised his feet and placed them on the table.

"Leo, this is a café, not your home," Yusei said.

"Okay…" Leo said as he lowered his legs.

------------------------------------ ----------------------------------- - -

For the Readers, with some "behind the scenes" thingy's

I got the four orphans I requested for and I have kept my word. For those that made the suggestions, I am highly grateful. Surprised of how many young monsters there are, from the Cloudian - Smoke Ball to the Ultimate Baseball Kid.

This arc is taking seven years after the first arc, the reason why is so that I can have a new target for sexual humor, as Bubbleman is gone. The identity is secret yet known. (Think about what it means.)

I started to See Junk Synchron as both a caretaker and a mad scientist, so there's going to be some contraptions that he'll bring out of his workshop.

As I ended the first arc with Akiza and Yusei staying in the Dominion, I began to think what they'd do for a living. Yusei has been shown as a handyman in the third arc of the 5D's anime, so I decided to carry that over to this fanfic. Akiza was trickier to find a job for. I kept thinking that she'd be a good teacher, but then, going by a Starbucks made me realize that she seems more suited to rune a café. Yusei and Akiza ARE living together if you guys are wondering, but it isn't at the St. Joan Orphanage.

There have been rumors going around that Akiza will become a Turbo Duelist(Riding Duelist) sometime between episodes 73-76, but I am going to ignore them until I see the episode itself, if it's true. If so, then Akiza's going to be Turbo Dueling on this fanfic once enough of her cards in the turbo deck are revealed.

I am going to now do Turbo Duels with "Speed World 2" since that card has come to existence. The change will be included in the storyline.

Untill the next chapter,

**Blazorna Santori**

PS: The Fanservice WILL come, so hang on.


	15. Trauma

(AN: for those that DESPISE Aki being called Akiza, I apologize but I am doing this so that I can have those that go by only the dubbed version to enjoy this fanfic as well)

Trauma

"Luna, Leo, something just came to my mind, why are you so calm over what happened to you?" Yusei said.

"what?" Luna asked, startled.

"you almost dying." Akiza said before Yusei could reply.

"Oh…" Luna said, looking down.

"Guys, I have something to confess." Rose said, looking a little guilty now.

"What is it?" Akiza asked.

"I had kept Leo and Luna a secret from you guys, they'd been here for over six months now, trying to get over the trauma of what happened. They didn't want you guys to worry." Rose confessed.

Akiza looked at the twins, Luna was shaking slightly now.

"You two…" she said softly before she reached to place a hand on Luna's shoulder. But when she made contact, Luna screamed and curled up beside Leo.

"Please Leo, keep them away!" Luna cried out.

"Luna was completely devastated by what happened, it's a miracle her sanity is still intact." Junk said. "She was just starting to begin acting normal just a few days ago."

"Luna, listen to me, You are safe here, no one is after you." Leo said.

"I am surprised that you're handling this well." Yusei said.

"Trust me, I am just as shaken, but after seeing mother die six years ago right in front of my eyes, I know what to do to keep calm." Leo said as he hugged his sister who began crying.

"So strange that the little one had behaved so normal a moment ago…" Sora said, poking her head from behind Akiza's shoulder.

"Sora, please go to the back for a bit." Akiza asked.

"As you wish my lady." Sora said before doing what she was asked.

"So, know who was responsible for what happened?" Yusei asked.

"I got a good idea, but to think that he is in the human world…" Leo said.

"Who?" Akiza asked.

"Axora." Leo said as his sister was still sobbing.

"WHAT! But that bastard is supposed to be dead!" Junk Synchron said.

"If Axora is in the human world, let alone alive, our world is in great danger." Leo said. "Before Me and Luna appeared, we have heard that the military was having a phenomenal amount of technical problems, as well as Sector Security…"

"I see. Think we should head back, Yusei." Akiza said.

"I think so, but not as ourselves, would draw too much attention." Yusei said.

"Luna's been terrified of going back home, I think she's better off staying here." Leo said, his face a little torn as his sister finally became calm once more.

"I'll take care of her," Sora said, reappearing. "As well as the Café,"

"You sure you can handle that?" Yusei said, skeptical.

"Of course, I may have been former royalty, but I wasn't a spoiled girl." Sora said.

"Okay then, but no clinging onto people, got it!" Akiza said, sighing.

"Yes ma'am." Sora said, bowing a little.

"Wouldn't mind her clinging onto me…" Leo said before Luna raised her head, giving him a death glare.

"I didn't mean it like that Luna!" Leo cried out before his twin sister slapped him.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior there, as he grew up, he became a bit perverted…" Luna said, sighing.

"Hey, you feel alright?" Akiza asked, perplexed by how Luna was acting normal again.

"Of course." Luna said, smiling.

"Okay…" Akiza said, straining a grin. _Luna's became a little… odd… How she went from a traumatized state back to being like nothing has happened… How is that possible? the Redhead thought to herself._

"_Akiza, mind if I join you and Yusei to the human world?" Rose asked._

"_Why?" Akiza asked, confused now._

"_I always wanted to see how the human world is like!" Rose said, smiling._

"_Same here." Junk Synchron said._

"_That's a problem…" Yusei said._

"_Why?" Junk Synchron asked._

"_Look at yourself." Akiza said. "Rose can get away with it, but you cant pose as a human!" _

"_ohh…" Junk Synchron said. "But I have this!" _

_The Synchron pulled out a contraption that looked like a cell phone. _

"_With this, I can become human!" he said before he pressed the button. The device beeped to life and began to glow. Everyone was watching in awe before Junk's device exploded, engulfing the tuner with it ._

"_Pathetic…" Leo said as the smoke cleared, revealing a soot covered Junk Synchron with a pile of ashes which was once the device he activated._

"_Junky… I told you not to bring those things when we go out in public." Rose said as she sighed. _

"_I grabbed my bomb phone by mistake, THIS is the real one!" Junk said, pulling out another cell phone like device and activated it._

"_TAKE COVER!" Rose cried as everyone else scrambled behind the bar that was next to the register._

_There was a flash of light and then silence._

_Yusei slowly raised his head above the counter, and saw what happened to his friend. _

"_It's safe." he said. Everyone started to raise their heads up from behind the counter then Rose got up and walked to Junk._

_The Synchron was now about Yusei's height, with short jet black hair. He looked at Rose with his amber colored eyes through a pair of glasses. He had peach colored skin that was slightly pale. He was wearing a black tshirt and khaki shorts with shoes that resembled the ones he had in his true form. He was also wearing the same white scarf._

"_Well?" Junk said, shrugging. Rose laughed and kissed him, before realizing something, breaking the kiss._

" _JUNKY, YOU GOT A MOUTH!" Rose said in shock._

"_what, thought this was an illusion?" Junk Synchron asked as he squeezed Rose's butt, which prompted a quick slap from his girlfriend. _

"_I did." Leo said, raising his hand._

"_Same here." Akiza said._

_Eliddan and Eliss raised their hands as well._

"_Me too." Rose said before kissing Junk Synchron on the lips passionately for a moment. "you got no clue how much I dreamed of doing that."_

"_Got a point." Junk said. _

"_You need a name." Akiza said._

"_Say what?" Junk Synchron said._

"_You need a new name for your human form." Yusei said._

"_OHHH…" Junk Synchron said._

"_How about Rusty?" Leo asked._

"_I'M NOT A PET!" the Synchron barked, pulling Leo's cheeks._

"_OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW!" Leo said as the Tuner pulled._

"_How about… Ivan?" Rose asked._

_Junk Synchron grinned at that name. " I like the ring of it. Ivan Thorn."_

"_Thorn?" Rose asked. _

"_Hey, thought you'd like that, since we're together and all that." Junk/Ivan said._

"_Oh, I see, got me lost there for a moment, it's a perfect name for you." Rose said as she kissed him. _

"_Okay, that's one matter taken care of…" Yusei said. "The other is how to get back to the human world." _

"_That's a problem…" Leo said. _

"_Not really, I got something that will work." Ivan said. "It's back at my workshop."_

_----------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------_

_This chapter maybe smaller than the others but it's important none the less. _

_I decided of having some of the gang go to the human world, but then I realized that one of the characters I wanted to go will be out of place. Enter Ivan Thorn. Ivan is basically going to replace Junk Synchron while in the human world, though they are the same guy. As I mentioned that I started to see the Synchron as a mad scientist, I decided to do something that'd be worthy of such, changing his appearance physically. The Ivan body is almost a real human body , but is artificially made. The only difference is that Ivan doesn't need to breathe, as Junk Synchron has no known way to breathe. Might have Rose be put in a dilemma where she has to choose between how Junk Synchron appears, in his monster form or as Ivan._

_As stated by a sometimes aggravating reviewer (no offense), Leo and Luna acted way too calm while they were talking about someone trying to kill off the Signers, and almost succeeding with Luna and Leo with their automobile accident. So I decided to try to delve deeper to how they were able to act so calm._

_I knew that having them completely over the trauma would been unnatural, and almost jumping the shark in the process, so I decided to have Luna remain traumatized, but in an unusual way, by being normal unless someone other than Leo touches her shoulder, which would then trigger the trauma(that will be explained in the story). I wanted Leo to at least act normal, but in order for that to happen, I needed to come up with an incident that can top a near death experience. The end result was Leo seeing his own mother die in front of his eyes(most likely murdered) and taking six years to recover from the incident. _

_And for the record, Junk Synchron HAS become somewhat perverted now, but he is NOT the character for Sexual humor. I should have given a big enough hint to as who it will be now._


	16. Departure and Change

Departure and Change

Akiza waved good bye to Sora as she and Yusei left the café the following morning after the discussion. As she walked off, Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." He said softly.

"Alright" Akiza said as they got onto Yusei's Duel Runner.

Akiza was a little uneasy with the fact that the runner appeared that it was still for one person untill Yusei revealed that the runner was modified now with a second seat, which was hidden. Akiza sat behind Yusei and wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled as she placed her helmet on.

" Surprised that you made this able to properly seat two now." Akiza said, giggling a little.

"Junk… I mean Ivan, came up with the idea for it to do that." Yusei admitted.

"Alright, ready to go when you are." Akiza said.

Yusei nodded and started his runner before driving off to Ivan's workshop.

-------------- ---------------------------

Akiza was surprised to see Rose and Ivan with clothing as she got off the runner.

"What are those for?" Akiza asked.

"For you guys, since as I thought about something from the talk we had last night… Mainly about how I used to appear…" Ivan said. "You guys would cause quite the commotion as well, as dead people coming out of nowhere, alive and all."

"I see the point, those are for disguises. Correct?" Yusei asked, taking off his helmet.

Akiza took off hers as well after Yusei got off the runner.

"I also brought hair coloring." Rose said.

"I see. " Akiza said.

"Shall we get started then?" Ivan asked.

---------------------- ---------------------

"I hate how this looks…" Akiza said, cringing at how she appeared in a mirror. She was wearing a tank top that was somewhat tight on her figure on top of a denim miniskirt. Her hair was in two ponytails.

"I think it suits you." Rose said, smiling. "Yusei, what about you?"

Yusei blushed slightly. "I think it really works with you Akiza…" he said, looking to the side.

Akiza blushed when she heard Yusei's remark and smiled.

"At least let me get rid of these ponytails…" Akiza said.

"Okay." Rose said.

Akiza adjusted the hairstyle back to the original look she had.

Yusei smiled and went off to change his outfit now.

"You know Rose, I am starting to like this outfit." She said.

"Really? Thought that the ponytails would've had less people staring at you." Rose said.

"Rose, by the way, who's going to take care of the orphans since you and Ivan are coming along?" Akiza asked.

"Mana, Wynn, Aussa, Eria, and Burstinatrix have volunteered for looking after them for a while." Rose said, smiling

"What about Hiita?" Akiza asked.

"She had other business to do. Despite it being peaceful, the Dominion still has many issues." Rose said.

"I get you." Akiza said.

"Do I really HAVE to wear this outfit, it will be out of place…" Yusei said from a distance, as he walked out, wearing a grey business suit.

Akiza looked at Yusei and grinned.

"You look great in a suit." she commented, smiling as well.

"Doesn't seem to fit me though, you know I work with my hands more…" Yusei said.

"Okay, you win, you can wear something else." Ivan said from a distance.

"I'll go back in my regular clothing…" Yusei said as he went back to change. Akiza sighed and secretly wished that Yusei would've stayed in that outfit.

"Ivan, remember, NO gizmos of any kind, except for that thing to bring us back!" Rose stated.

Yusei reappeared in is usual outfit, but had the suit in a bag. "Figured I'll need to change into something should I be recognized by people. " he said, sighing as Ivan reappeared, wearing the same outfit he wore the night before.

"Shall we go to my workshop?" Ivan asked.

The other three nodded and walked off to the building that was in the back of the orphanage.

Ivan went in first as he flipped a switch, turning on the lights. The workshop was surprisingly clean, despite the constant explosions that happened when Ivan was modifying his duel runner. Against the back wall of the work shop was a ring which had steps leading up to the center of it.

"I am pleased to present, the D.D. M. based on the plans given to me by Burstinatrix. And yes, I assure you, it's safe, works, and won't explode." Ivan said. "I even got a hand held version, one for each of us."

"Ivan, I don't know what to say to you…" Yusei said, awestruck at the D.D.M..

"Oh, Yusei, get your Runner in here if you could, don't want to leave that behind right?" Ivan suggested.

Yusei nodded and walked off to get his runner.

"So, anyone else coming along?" Akiza asked.

"Leo and Luna aren't going to come along with us, but they'll join us once Luna has enough courage to return. But that will be a while from now…" Ivan said.

"Ivan, I was wondering, what made you decide to become a mad scientist?" Akiza asked.

Rose giggled a little at what she heard.

"I'm not mad, just smart." Ivan said, sighing. " I was a small time runner builder before I met you guys. But since I learned that Yusei built his runner from scratch, and compared to mine, his is like it was the best in the world. It ran so smooth and drove so fluidly, which made mine look like a clunker. Since then, I wanted to build a runner like his, but by my own two hands."

"Then explain that rocket engine I saw you trying to install…" Rose said, staring at Ivan with disbelief.

"Wanted to go faster than Yusei's, possibly make it go airborne as well." Ivan said.

Rose just stared at her boyfriend with shock. "You are a complete idiot…" she said flatly.

"not the first time I was called that." Ivan said as Yusei drove his runner into view.

"So, should we be going?" Rose said, getting ready.

"So, you bringing your runners?" Akiza asked the couple.

"Already there." Rose said.

"you are a step ahead of us…" Yusei said after he killed the engine.

"Let's get going then." Akiza said. Rose nodded and looked at Ivan.

-=============================================

Boy, I know this wasn't much of a chapter, but that's the best one can do with writer's block and distractions!

Got a new poll up, go to my page to cast your votes. It's for the fan service. Until then, it's gonna be scarce.

Thanks to a person whom I talked to lately, I developed a growing desire to watch Kamen Rider.

I'm changing my name a bit now since I'm a fan now.

Kamen Rider Thorn has a nice ring.

HENSHIN!

PS, I am planning on making a group fanfic for Kamen Rider. If you are aware of the series well enough and want to be part of something that's possibly never been heard of on this site, let me know!

Only requirement, have your own made up Kamen Rider ready. I'll explain when you ask.


End file.
